Finding Furya
by lamyka
Summary: Kyra pulls riddick off the runway at crematoria, things get ugly from there. I mean, seriously, did anyone really think she would leave him there?
1. Last Rites

_Disclaimer: I don't own shet. If I did I wouldn't have ended TCOR so poorly, can't make a sequel if **everyone's** dead…_

**Author's Note: These next scenes are direct from TCOR but with added nuances. I needed a base for the story so I figured, meh, what the hell. Enjoy… or don't lol.**

_**Prologue**_

"The name's Kyra now. And I'm a new animal." She said, and she swung herself noiselessly over the planking, disappearing amongst the steam.

Riddick stared at where she had been standing just seconds before, thoughts and emotions flying through his head. He had been proud of her, sneaking up on him like that, and even more impressed when she escaped. His Jack, the scrawny little kid he'd left in the care of the Holy Man, had just clipped him a good one. Raising his fingers up to his face he felt the blood from where her hidden blade had sliced him. _This isn't where she should be_, he thought, but upon looking down at the blood on his fingers his jaw clenched, _then again, maybe it is_.

---------------------------

When he found her again she had been cornered, but from what he caught, she didn't look like she was in too much trouble. Once again feelings, something that Riddick had become unaccustomed to, resurfaced. He was impressed yet again at her agility…… her grace, her speed….. His body warmed at the thought of **her** body, _What the hell am I thinking? This kid…_ but he felt immediate opposition at the preserved image of what Jack had been and what this woman was. _She's not Jack. She's Kyra_, he heard his mind say.

--------------------------

Kyra sat on the sorry excuse for a bed and stared blankly at the bars of her cell. _Hmpf, I stop looking for him and he finds me_, she let her senses reach as far out as possible, _Now what?_ Snorting at the whole situation and playing with the bit of can opener that was to be Riddick's next tool for dispensing death, she suppressed a smile. Pocketing the can opener she slowly followed the scent she had just named "Riddick".

Lying above another outcropping of rocks she listened in on what he said, confirming her suspicions.

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody."

"He ain't nobody." She said, once she knew Riddick was at least somewhat out of earshot.

---------------------

She heard her own words echo in her head, _He ain't nobody_, but she no longer felt the previous truth of this statement as she stared down at his seemingly lifeless body on the runway. She had hid from the necromongers long enough for them to run past her into their ship, wrestling with her panic and sorrow, she waiting for the last necros to pass her. Stealing herself for the intense pain of the sunlight she jumped the rock she had hid behind and ran down to him. So engrossed in the task of carrying his heavy body, she didn't even register the presence of the Purifier.

She had barely held her emotions in check when he had saved her from the onslaught of the sun on the cliffs, now a sound like a wounded animal escaped her lips. "Wake up! Riddick!" she screamed as she slapped his face.

"He was not hit," stated the Purifier. Kyra's immediately snapped back to reality and with mind-defying speed she rested her blade on the Purifer's throat wondering what stopped her. _Ah yes, the impossible_, she heard her mind say.

"What do you mean?" The Purifier looked at her with sad eyes and stated again, "He was not hit."

"I saw him go flying the air! How could he not have been hit?"

"I only know what **I** saw," pulling back from her blade but equally unmoving he said, "And I know the possibility that Riddick didn't anticipate someone taking a shot at him is comparatively low."

"Yea, and how the hell do you know him so well!" Her desperation for Riddick to be alive was now clouding her memories, as despite herself she replayed the moments over again in her head.

"I know what's in his blood."

"And what's that?"

"Fury," he smirked, "the fury of those desperate for Life." As she searched his face for answers she let her arm down, noticing no visible weapons beyond what was, to her mind, a ceremonial dagger. She looked back down to Riddick pulling him closer to her, hoping that somehow he would wake, her previous hope fading as she considered that any necro willing to stay behind on a place like Crematoria must be crazy. The Purifier walked to the door and shut the outside layers to prevent turning the hanger into an oven.

Kyra decided to re-evaluate her decision about the Purifier as she watched him do perfectly logical things that she herself hadn't even thought to do. After closing the outer doors he retrieved and handed bottles of water to Kyra, uncapping one, which he poured on Riddick in an even line. Kyra almost protested until she realized that this as well was something that she should have already done.

"Why are you helping him?" her voice full of curiosity and mistrust, "Necros just tried to kill us and you're here playing nurse to the enemy while your buddies leave you high and dry." He smirked once more, reminding her more and more of Riddick himself.

"I have a message to deliver."

-----------------------

Riddick awoke with a start, nearly elbowing Kyra in the face, conscious thought preventing his animal instincts from killing what his heightened senses realized was Kyra. He did, however, tense his muscles in a crouch as he felt the presence of another. Riddick's growl pierced the silence, as he saw the Purifier standing near the merc ship removing rings and other metallic objects off himself.

"Good," the Purifier said as he approached, "I have a message for you… from the Lord Marshal himself." In one step Riddick had his last remaining shiv on the Purifier's throat.

"Wait!" Riddick turned to the surprising source of the voice, Kyra. Shifting his gaze back to the Purifier he waited for the man to continue with his "message."

"Lord Marshal says to never return to Helion Prime; and you will be hunted no more," Riddick snorted, _Yea, Right._ "But seeing as how Vaako will most likely report you dead, it's your one chance." Sheathing the shiv in some hidden pocket Riddick gave a brief laugh.

"One chance for what, necro? Lord Marshal has himself a deal." The Purifier's jaw clenched as if in anger but his eyes were full of sorrow, an emotion he could no longer express in full.

"What will the necros do to the people of Helion Prime?" this time it was Kyra's turn to question the man. Kyra ignored the raised eyebrow of Riddick, as if asking, _I thought you didn't care._ The Purifier saw this as his one chance, if Riddick didn't care then at least she did, and maybe she could persuade him better to return to Helion Prime.

"Those who do not convert will be left on the planet to be…cleansed." Without any further questions Kyra immediately began to prep the ship.

"And where the hell are you going?" growled Riddick as he stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way." Was all she said. Riddick reached forward to grab her wrist, but she crouched down and kicked his legs out from under him. Jumping back up in a second he let his anger pump adrenaline into his system, increasing the violence of his reaction. Kyra easily ducked as she saw that for just a second he had lost control. _Didn't think I could phase you_, she thought, mentally smirking. The Purifier watched this exchange and couldn't believe that his prediction about this girl's affect on Riddick was accurate.

Riddick knew he had lost control for a second and cursed himself. Quickly steeling himself he began to match her jabs blow for blow, blocking each until finally he drove her to try and kick him. When her leg came up he didn't block but grabbed her leg and using his height pulled her off her feet and upside down. Kyra screeched like a banshee in her indignation at being held upside down like some kid being frisked for lunch money. "PUT ME DOWN!" she spat. Had this scene been anywhere else, over anything else Riddick might have laughed, but as it was he let his own voice drown her's out with a shout of his own.

"So that you can go to Helion Prime? FOR WHAT! IMAM IS DEAD!" Kyra stopped fighting and let her body become limp. Riddick's jaw clenched as he let her body fall to the ground, gathering in a shuddering heap. He thought she was crying but was once again surprised that she was not. _You can't even cry, you've been through so much pain._ Riddick felt his stomach turn in knots of sadness and guilt as he looked on her crumpled form. The moment didn't last long however, as Kyra jumped back up and once again made her way towards Riddick and the ship. This time bearing her shivs and taking proper stance to take him down, a look of pure clarity of purpose on her face. Seeing this he looked at her and asked one question, "Why?" Without even flinching she replied, holding her deadly stance.

"Aziza."

Surprise quickly flashed over Riddick's face, as what seemed like an eternity passed between the two. Seeing that Kyra was about to attack the Purifier spoke up one last time, causing both of their heads to snap in his direction as he opened the hanger doors.

"If they find out this Aziza has any connection to you they'll not waste time in converting her." Walking towards the two he continued, "I have done…unspeakable things in the name of a faith that was never mine. They will do worse to her." Looking out towards the heat outside and back towards the two a ghost of a shadow crossed his face as if he would finally be allowed to rest. "The necromonger in me, warns you not to return. But the Furyan in me, hopes you don't listen." Knowing that there were no more words he could use to persuade them, he smiled one last time at Riddick and dropped his dagger at his feet. The Purifier walked forward, leaving Riddick with a brief look of alarm on his face, as he watched the Purifier walk straight out into blazing daylight of Crematoria.


	2. Realizations

_Disclaimer: nope me no own._

**Author's 2cents: **

**TotallyRiddickObsessed: Is that what is said was her name in the credits? Hmm…I've heard different Arabic names in my life and the male version is Aziz, whereas the female is Aziza. I just figured "ziza" was like a shorter version that ya know parents call you sometimes. But I'll fix it if you really think it's deters from the story ;-)**

**Dog-demon-emiko: yea I didn't understand that as well, I'm sure the argument would have been that Riddick would never have returned to Helion if she wasn't on that necro ship but even I find a way of getting around that :-P (hopefully I can find a way around the harder part of the Lord Marshal :-S )**

**feel free to review I know where this is going but any comments would help :-P**

Riddick stared out at the spot where the Purifier finally succumbed to the planet's lethal sunrays. He reached down to take the knife and turned to find a seemingly unarmed Kyra leaning against the hull of the ship. "Ready to go?" she said casually. A growl rumbled in his throat again as he said simply, "You're not coming."

It was Kyra's turn to growl, as her eyes became slits, not unlike a cat before pouncing on an insolent mouse. "A little late for concern over my wellbeing isn't it? What's next? Honor and Compassion?" she snickered. She knew from his lack of control earlier that he felt something for her and Imam, and that **she** was the reason he had come to Crematoria. She caught her breath as a look of hurt over her comment flashed in his eyes before he turned his head and walked to close the hanger doors again. _Damn you, Riddick, damn you for caring._ She guiltily thought, _and damn me for shooting you down._

As he prepped the ship and hanger in silence his mind raged. _You idiot, you know she's right, fuck!_ His hand tightened on the controls as he checked for any damages caused by the shoot out. _Why the HELL am I doing this?_ He shouted to himself, but looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, he knew. _I'm doing this for her, because she wants it. She's all I got left. But there's something more… _His nose filled with the scent of her and he caught himself wanting her, causing his body to tense, as he chided himself over such thoughts.

She had seen that sideways glance that Riddick tried to hide, and felt a new kind of tension layer the air, letting her senses take this in she felt the electricity of excitement radiate off him for a brief moment, quickly masked. She had learned in prison how to recognize such things so as to judge who was most dangerous to her; swallowing hard she couldn't help but think that if Riddick had advanced on her whether or not she'd resist. Pushing the heat of desire down as well she moved outside to get some air.

--------------------------------

As they pulled out of the hanger into the night of Crematoria plans flew into Riddick's mind. Riddick knew that he most likely could sneak into the Necropolis, but that Kyra with her slight form would never be able to pull it off. _There you go again,_ his mind taunted, _you know she's not a little girl anymore, more like a wild tiger. Besides didn't she say it herself? She's a new animal…_ Riddick's body tensed again as if the beast within him was already making claims to this "new animal."

She watched Riddick as he set course for Helion Prime. Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched him tense again with that smell of animal lust barely controlled, radiating off of him. _I don't fucking believe it,_ she thought,_ He wants me. Me…_ She snorted. The man she had worshipped and adored now tensed at the smell of **her**. She let a smile cross her lips; she actually had an advantage over Riddick, the most feared murderer in all the known systems. In the back of her mind she pushed back the thoughts that whispered her shared lust.

"Look we've gotta have a plan if we're going to New Mecca." She stated matter-of-factly into the silence, as if neither of them knew what was really going on in each other's minds.

"I have a plan." Riddick retorted. "It's called get Ziza and her mother, then get the fuck out of New Mecca." Kyra snorted once more, _Oh yea, that's just brilliant Riddick._ Leaning on Riddick's chair she lowered herself to his ear so soundlessly that he barely knew she was there until her hair fell next to his face. Looking into his eye without any fear, she let her scent wash over him. "Just brilliant." She said as she moved silently again, strapping herself in and turning on the cryo-sleep.

Riddick nearly choked back a growl of pleasure in response to her closeness, but in a flash she was gone just as quick. Slamming down the cryo-sleep device he let the coldness wash over him.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I don't want long draws between just so that I can make the chapter 1,000 words lol. Next one will either be short or super long, so bear with me ppl! Thanx to the reviewers!**


	3. Dreams and Stark Realities

_Disclaimer: nope me **still** no own._

**Author's notes: muchos grassy ass everybody :-P my ego is soaring to incredible heights haha.**

_He could feel her shift her weight, slowly straddling his body. He let his hand run under her shirt and up her back, his thumbs massaging her stomach with its perfectly honed muscles. A soft moan escaped her lips as she arched her back, tightening her legs around his waist. His breathing became ragged as he felt every part of him burn with desire. She ran her fingers down the back of his neck, digging into his back as his lips traced circles on her soft neck and chest. When he could take it no longer he heard her voice cry out for more, "Riddick!"_

"Riddick!" Kyra looked down at Riddick studying that look of pleasure on his face, blushing, realization hit as this time she slapped him. "Wake the fuck up!" He mumbled something and reached out towards the smell of her. Catching her breath Kyra felt his hands encircle her waist drawing her to him.

_He had noiselessly come up behind her. She could smell that darkness, **her** Riddick. His body molded to fit her own letting his chest lean against her back as he kissed the fourth lumbar down. She felt herself shudder, that's the sweet spot alright. Turning to face him, he pulled her onto him, pushing her body against the wall. Her breath became strained as she felt his hands everywhere possible._

The flashback to her own dream and his arms around her waist were more than she could take. She raised her fist and punched Riddick square in the jaw, "Wake up, damnit!"

It didn't take any more provocation to make Riddick realize what he'd done in his half-groggy and all to aroused state. "We're going to be there within the hour, better start going over the finer points of your "plan"." She yelled, making sure to put up her fingers in air quotes when she said, "plan."

--------------------------

Kyra had experience unspeakable hells but she wasn't prepared for what she saw had become of her only home, New Mecca. She didn't bother hiding her anger, for her, plans had changed.

"…So we'll definitely check Imam's house first, then…" Riddick trailed off as he saw Kyra wasn't listening to him at all. He knew that look, it was the look he had worn when he found the Holy Man dead: Revenge. "Hey! You listening?" he shouted at her. She didn't even flinch.

"No." Riddick felt his anger flare up again, but before he could get a word out she beat him to it. "Plans change, Imam was all I had, this Lord Marshal or whatever, is going down." Riddick buried the hurt that he felt when Kyra only referenced the Holy Man as someone that she felt anything for after all she'd been through. Sighing he knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Yea well, you couldn't even get to him if you wanted to Kyra."

"Is that a challenge?" She glared.

"No, it's a fact. There's no way you could pass for a necromonger, and there's no way I'd let you try." He returned her glare with one of his own. "Besides what happened to Ziza? I thought she was the reason we returned to this hell hole." Kyra blushed slightly as she had completely lost sight of why they were there in favor of bloodlust. But her blush soon turned to anger.

"Fine. You go get her and I'll kill the Lord Marshal. Oh, wait. You're better at killing than caring. I guess we've hit a snag in your plans." Riddick wasn't going to take this anymore. Moving with speed that even Kyra didn't know he possessed he grabbed her throat and pushed her up to the ceiling of the ship. She choked, attempting to fight in the small space of the ship. Ripping off his goggles he looked directly at her, anger in his eyes.

"That's right, I was on a frozen heap for five years because I didn't care! I got captured and sent to Crematoria because I didn't care! I jumped off a mountain into the burning sunlight because I didn't care!" throwing her down in a heap at his feat he continued, "And now I'm headed to a planet crawling with people who want to ghost me, because I don't care. You know what Kyra I don't need this shit. You wanted to go, so we're going. But if I'm going to risk my ass, I'm gonna do it my way." Stalking back to the pilot's seat he set course to land somewhere just outside the city limits, leaving Kyra on the floor crying unshed tears.

---------------------------

When they landed in the dusk of Helion, Kyra came up silently behind him. Touching his arm briefly, to get his attention, she looked into his now uncovered eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Before he could stop himself he drew close to her, firmly kissing her. _I've gone to far._ He thought, but before he could pull away he felt her hand slide up his neck to the base of his skull pulling him in to be kissed even deeper by her. When the kiss ended, they both looked into each other's eyes, knowing that this would have to be discussed at another time.

"Let's go," was all he said.


	4. Back to New Mecca

_Disclaimer: **sadly** me still no own._

Author's note: Just thought I'd throw in some FYI. Once I get a review I update. Makes sense to me really—I mean if no one likes it then why bust my bootie for steady updates :-P

Racing out into the desert, barely leaving impressions in the sand, Riddick and Kyra made their way to the outskirts of the capital city. Receding into the shadows of broken down buildings, they both ducked from a small search team. Riddick watched as he saw Kyra's muscles tense knowing that she intended to attack. Her eyes flickered for a moment, checking where Riddick was. The slight turn of his head told her to hold; Kyra was eager for the chance to kill necros but she backed up farther, the only sign of her annoyance was the thinning of her lips. _If I don't get to kill something soon I think I'm going to shiv myself!_ Her mind screamed. The heat of their shared kiss may have not fazed Riddick but it was definitely messing with her head, she needed to kill something soon or the heat in her body was going to force her to do "irrational" things. _Is it really so irrational to throw down Riddick and claim him in the middle of a warzone?_ She allowed herself a delicious smile; _sure as hell make it difficult to be quiet._

_Kyra definitely has to be careful,_ thought Riddick, _she's giving off more heat than normal, don't need lenses to sense her._ He caught that devilish smile that she flashed across her face. Swallowing in as much of the cool night air as possible Riddick tried desperately to give himself a mental cold shower.

Moving like specters of the many dead at their feet they made there way through the city, slower than Riddick or Kyra would have liked. But caution was key if they were to make it out of New Mecca alive. In a whisper that was too close to Riddick's ear for comfort Kyra spoke, "Do you see them?" He only growled in affirmation.

"We have to be quick they're going to get caught between two platoons." He whispered back. But before he could even breathe his plans to her she was already below him, approaching Ziza and her mother. "Damnit, Kyra!" he hissed to no one. Riddick matched her stealth, coming up behind Imam's wife first, putting a large hand over her mouth. Kyra scooped up Ziza and silenced her with a quick hand over the child's mouth. "We're going to get you two out of here. Be quiet." Riddick whispered into the woman's ear. Recognizing whom it was she immediately turned and with a saddened look mouthed the words "Thank you" as tears fell down her face. Jack was already in the shadows of a nearby building with Ziza as Riddick guided Lajjun to her.

They got through half the city when the proverbial shit hit the fan. Riddick was able to react and hide fast enough when the troops rounded the corner but Kyra who was already carrying Ziza wasn't so quick. And after all that Lajjun had endured she could barely keep up as is. Luckily Kyra was able to duck and roll at the first sound of the shots but Lajjun took a hit to the arm nearly finishing her in her hyper-exhausted state. Crawling forward to a dead soldier's weapons Riddick came out from hiding; that was **his** Kyra they were firing at. The sounds of his shots were all the cover Kyra needed to push Ziza behind rubble and pull Lajjun to her. "Take care of your mom, kid." She said as she reached forward to grab guns herself, _Geez one kiss and you're already talking like the fucker!_ She heard her pride yell.

Jumping up from behind the rubble that covered Ziza and her mother, she began shooting with the two guns she had been lucky enough to find, giving Riddick cover long enough to find more gages and a way out of this fucking mess they were now in. She barely even realized that the platoon that had rounded the corner were all dead. When she heard something move behind her, her gun arm swiveled around and Riddick had to smack her wrist upwards as she fired the gun on instinct. A look of shock crossed her face, which Riddick only returned with an upraised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and dropped the now empty weapon, gathering up Lajjun in her arms and checking the wound.

"Just leave me here, get Ziza someplace safe!" Lajjun begged.

"You're not dead yet. Now get up," Kyra ripped some cloth making a tight knot on Lajjun's arm, "and get moving, we didn't come here to leave empty-handed." She flashed a brief smile at Ziza which quickly turned to a smirk when she turned around. _It's T2 all over again, except I'm Carolyn._ Thought Riddick, _when the hell did Jack get so tough and I got so soft?_ His brow furrowed as he watched Kyra help up Lajjun and Ziza. _When you left her remember?_ His mind scolded. Seeing the look on Riddick's face, or the lack of a "look", Kyra knew he was thinking about something.

Riddick's mouth opened to say something but Kyra beat him to it, "I know, 'keep moving.' " She said a slight smirk playing on her lips.

**BTW, all you reviewers, luuuuv YU! Haha sorry family guy moment :-P _(which me also no own)_**


	5. Chaos and Confusion

_Disclaimer: **weeps** me no own._

**Author's notes: Mahalo everyone! (thanx) Also, flashbacks and dreams just incase you didn't catch on, are written ALL in italics. Thoughts of course also being italics, but these are usually one-liners not entire scenes.**

**tini243: yea I thought it was short but seeing as how people reviewed I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Besides I found that 800900words make a good scene and keeps everything from running into each other ;-)**

**Tinca: haha, yea I love that line. Got a few others that I love too :-P**

**Spark89: imdb has TCOR listed with all the characters. in the movie her name only gets said once and so quick you don't even realize it's her name. (which seems common for a lot of the minor characters) It got too hard vague pronoun-ing her so I looked the name up ;-)**

Moving as quickly as they could, with an injured woman and child in tow, Riddick and Kyra found themselves facing more and more streets filled with necromongers that they just couldn't avoid with the two in tow. _Someone must have a beat on our presence here, damn._ Riddick thought as he watched yet another patrol just barely pass two feet from him. Looking over at Kyra her face told him that she was thinking the same thing. Her eyebrow raised as if asking, _What the fuck do we do now, genius?_ They would need a diversion that was for sure, but who? Understanding dawned on Kyra's face; Riddick was trying to figure out a diversion. _But he can't leave these two; he'd definitely be able to get them to the ship. Me, on the other hand, confusion and chaos is what I'm good at._ Kyra winked at Riddick, she had a plan and if Riddick knew the particulars he would definitely killed her himself for even thinking it. But before he could stop her she flitted around the corner, straight into the massing ground troops. Riddick could barely restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing her to safety, safety in his arms, but she was already too far.

"Decoy away." She whispered.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, aboard the Basilica… 

"Now, tell me if it's true," demanded the Lord Marshal, "Tell me that the Furyan is gone and that I can close this campaign without fearing his footsteps."

"If he is dead," sighed Aereon, "I sense I'm not far from the same fate, being of no further use here. Shouldn't I tell you that Riddick is still alive?"

"Don't try me Aereon!" snapped the Lord Marshal, "I could plow you under with the rest of Helion Prime."

"Could you now?" She said sweetly, turning to face him. "And take the chance that Vaako failed, as well as no longer having your 'Oracle'?" A growl of impatience escaped his throat.

"Tell me then, did Vaako meet with success?" He purred, masking the truth of her words.

"No one truly knows the future." She smiled.

"Then tell me the odds."

"I'd say the odds were good…" the Lord Marshal snorted, pleased with her answer. "That Riddick is still alive." At this however the Lord Marshal's smug look turned into a sour as he stomped from the cell, hearing the last of her words ringing in his ears.

Reaching the command center he pulled up the specs of Helion's capital city, before and after their invasion. Concentrating on what he saw before him he could sense that something was amiss. A presence, a nagging in the back of his mind was all he could feel, his eyes snapped forwards. _Riddick is here!_ His mind screamed, _but why?_ He had sent the Purifier to give Riddick an offer of freedom, why would a man like Riddick tempt fate and return to Helion? Once again he felt the prickles of memory attempting to make its way to the surface.

"_Irgur, one of my best."_

"_If you say so," Riddick smirked._

"_What do you think of this blade?" he said, holding out the dagger to Riddick. As swift as lightning Riddick had it in his hand and began to spin it with one hand testing the tang and mass._

"_I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end." The Lord Marshal smiled at this brazenly unafraid man handing him back the dagger._

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." He said, pushing the knife towards Riddick, who promptly pushed back, refusing and defying him in one motion.

The Lord Marshal remembered this; still puzzled as to why this memory would come up in reference to why Riddick would return to Helion Prime. Moving quickly and positioning the movements of troops realization hit him like a wall. Irgur's patrol line was in the same vicinity as the last shoot out, not too far from what could be called a suburb in New Mecca. _He came back for someone._ A cold and calculating smile played across the Lord Marshal's face, _you've made yourself predictable, and I intend to take full advantage._

"Scales!"

"Yes, Lord Marshal." His general answered.

"I want you to take as many ground troops into these sectors of New Mecca, **without** making it obvious," The Lord Marshal said making sure he kept eye contact with his sometimes brute force happy commander, "I want that entire area cleansed of every single breeder you find." Scales was not known for his brains and for once this aided the Lord Marshal in keeping the fact that Riddick was still alive AND in New Mecca, from his troops. Looking out upon the already troop flooded city before him his confidence grew. "Let's play a little game of cat and mouse, Riddick," he smiled once more, "Let's see who is the cat, and who is the mouse."

-----------------------

_Fuck! Whose idea again was it to be the decoy?_ Kyra huffed. She had stamina that was for damn sure after their little pre-dawn "jog" of Crematoria's surface, but Kyra didn't know how much more ducking and running she could do with the amount of troops that were following her. _Riddick better have them almost at the ship or I'm gonna burn out soon._ Then as she hid in the upper ceiling of a burnt out home an obvious fact hit her, what the hell was she doing running? Getting people out of the shadows was what she was good at--no noise, no sounds, just silence.

Switching back to "bad guy" mode she reached down and picked up a rocket launcher conveniently gripped in the dead fingers of a soldier who had been discovered. She felt no remorse as she stripped the body of all its ammunition. _Playing dead doesn't work with them,_ she smirked looking down at the soldier who had tried it, _you should have caught on to that first off._ Climbing on protruding bars from the building's infrastructure she hauled herself to the second floor. From there she got a really good view of the positions and movements of the soldiers that had tried to surround her earlier. She knew that once she fired off a shot that she'd have to move quick, the necro ground troops weren't the brightest but their captains, however, knew how to stalk prey almost as good as her. _Almost, _she laughed. Kyra raised the gun to her shoulder taking aim for the very center of the black clot that was the necro troops.

-------------------------------

They were almost to the ship, just a few more yards and they were home free. Riddick felt the ground shake and he snapped back just in time to see a flash and a large explosion. _Damnit, Kyra!_ His jaw tightened, _now they know exactly where you are!_ Growling more he turned around to the stunned faces of Lajjun and Ziza. Pushing Lajjun forward he picked up Ziza and began running as fast and Lajjun could keep up. He had to get back, Kyra didn't know it yet but she was going to need his help, if she ever wanted to make it back to the ship alive.

**The amount of reviews I got made me want to post this, ego is shattering the roof haha, luv yu guys!**


	6. Rooftops and Rockets

_Disclaimer: **muches a sandwich **me shtil nou own…_

Author's notes: You'll notice there's more action and I'm sorry to say but as much as everyone loves that R/K pairing I don't wanna make this into a cheap porno :-P I'm an action chick and I doubt Kyra would approve either, lol. However have patience my dears, in due time…

The Lord Marshal could see the explosion from where he stood, a giant heat bloom that decimated four squadrons who foolishly had overpopulated a single area. He sighed, _Scales you're about as subtle as a rock._ "Toal!"

"Yes, Lord Marshal."

"Go into that sector and _assist_ Scales in pacifying the area." Turning on his heal his eyes slit and jaw set in an utter look of cruelty personified, "I don't want a single stone left unturned, whoever caused that blast is to be brought before me." _The time for subtleties is over,_ the Lord Marshal turned on his heel bringing his vision back to the field of engagement, _come little mouse, this game is at an end._

-----------------------------

Kyra relied on the dark veil of night to hide her as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She had long since abandoned the streets below as they were now thick with so many necromongers that should could have walked on them and never touched the ground. She had strapped the rocket launcher to her back in an attempt to decrease the amount of noise she made as she ran. She had gotten nearly four blocks from the explosion, in the direction of the ship she and Riddick had landed with. She was beginning to run out of rooftops. _Shit!_ Her mind and her body ached from all the stresses that she'd been putting on it,_ I'm gonna have to use the streets sometime, and they know it._ Kyra pressed her body as flat as possible against the roof she now occupied. Only half a mile more stood between her and open sand, she snorted, _a half a mile more without rooftops, hiding places, and then no cover at all once I hit the sand. Good job, Kyra._ For a moment she let a previously unfamiliar emotion grip her throat: fear. She breathed in steeling her for what she knew must come next. Bracing her body she crouched for the sprint off her current rooftop and into the streets below. She breathed in once more, and got her first step out went she was yanked back with such force that she nearly got the wind knocked out of her.

Recovering quickly she whipped out her blade and let her instincts guide her shiv wielding hand in an uppercut that would have gutted a full grown adult in seconds. Instead however, she found her wrist had been blocked, by a full grown man, Riddick to be exact. Relaxing her hand immediately she slouched and raised her eyebrow. "Good thing I'm fast." He said, with a slight smirk.

"Good thing I'm tired." She said, returning the smirk. Riddick would have laughed at her audacity but the comment while joking wasn't any less true, and that worried him. He remained silent as he took stock of her body, he noticed how fatigued she was and this made him even gladder that he had gotten here in time. "So what's the plan then?" she whispered, noticing his silence at her retort.

"First, we **don't** jump into the necro ambush below us." He whispered back, letting his words sink in, "then, you follow me." At any other time Kyra would have either protested or made a comment about how she could handle herself, but Riddick was glad that for once she simply nodded. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, doubling back one block and coming around to sit on the rooftop of the building just opposite the one they were previously on. From here Kyra could easily see the necro squad just waiting for their target to jump down to the street below. Her jaw clenched as she realized just how hard she was pushing her body, _I should have heard them a mile away!_ Her mind protested. Kyra felt Riddick's hand on her back, reaching for the rocket launcher. Her head snapped to look at Riddick. Riddick could see the look of alarm on her face but he took the rocket launcher anyway. He motioned with his hand for her to stay low, and wait five minutes. Taking off from the roof Riddick moved with speed that made Kyra envious. _Now he's the decoy and I get a breather._ She couldn't help but smile. Letting her body relax as much as possible she continued to watch the necros below.

Riddick forced himself to go as slow as possible, and as carefully as possible into the city. Crouching on a burnt out roof he watched as another necro commander with even more troops were on their way to exactly where Kyra was waiting for him. He knew this would happen, but he also knew how to remedy the situation. Lifting the rocket launcher to his shoulder he aimed for the Commander of the troops. _Should slow them down a bit, if not really fuck with their heads._ He thought.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Vaako's chambers 

"Could you be wrong?" Vaako demanded.

"NO!" Dame Vaako snapped, "I know what I heard, Lord Marshal has sent out Scales _and _Toal. Who else could they be hunting!"

"But Riddick is dead!" he exclaimed.

"Fool!" she screamed, "It's twice the mistake, not only your failure but now, the report of success! How do we salvage this? How?" Vaako's face changed from anger to alarm.

"I must go to the Lord Marshal." He said, turning to go. Dame Vaako caught his arm and nearly spat in his face.

"You would run to him now? With only failure stinking up the very air around you! He would kill you for sure!" she admonished, "No dear husband, you will go yourself, and bring back the head of Riddick, to show Lord Marshal that errors **never** repeat themselves." Reaching into the weapons rack she pulled out a spear and thrust it into her husband's hands. "Go and regain our Honor." Turning on his heal Vaako headed for the doors of the Basilica.

--------------------------------------------

_Now that wasn't too difficult_, thought Riddick. He had dropped the empty rocket launcher after firing the three remaining shells straight down the throat of the necromonger commander and his men. He had no time to waste, they couldn't play this game anymore, daylight was soon approaching and their roof jumping adventures were going to be cut short. Picking up his pace he now leapt from building to building almost faster than the wind. _I'm coming Kyra, just don't do anything stupid,_ he cringed,_ like getting yourself killed._

When he finally did make his way back to the spot he left Kyra he was pleased to see she was still there waiting patiently for him. Before he could make an asinine comment she beat him to it, "Any longer and I might have taken a nap." Crouching next to her, he tried to act as though he was ignoring that comment, but he welcomed her sharp wit, knowing that it meant she was getting some of her strength back.

"You ready for this?" he breathed. Her eyebrow arched at his choice of words.

"You know the way." She smiled evilly.

**Ya know, I don't intend cliffhangers but somehow they just happen :-P til next chapter! ;-)**


	7. Escape From New Mecca

_Disclaimer: sing song voice meeeee nooooo OOOOOwn!_

**Author's notes: Actually I know that there's going to be some interesting stuff coming up so I hope everyone sticks with me. And honest to Goddess people I don't intend to make cliffhangers MUAHAHAHAHA:-P Also, WARNING, language if you didn't notice by now O:)**

**Bima: -runs away- haha no pitchfork for YU!**

**Spark89: I thought it was an appropriate response since he was willing to chick-shit it out of helion prime in the movie. But alas, I hope it's not too corny! Sowwie :-P**

**JCO-03: welcome to my story hun! What they lack in overt emotions they definitely make up for in character depth ;-)**

**Dog-demon-emiko: -continues to stab you- now I really am killing you! Muahahahaha, lol enjoy this chappie :-D**

The Lord Marshal was fuming. Those around him had already tasted of his fury, when a lowly captain had questioned his orders. So aggravated was the Lord Marshal that he had ripped the man's very soul out. Of course this was after he had broken every limb in the man's body. _How is this happening?_ He paced back and forth snatching up every report that came in, but he didn't need the reports to tell him that the capture of Riddick was not going as planned. First was the explosion that claimed nearly half of Scales troops, then when they had effectively herded whomever the assailant was a new rash of attacks occurred. _Right at my very feet no less!_ His mind roared. Three explosions at the very base of the Basilica taking out his Commander Toal and a full three fourths of Toal's forces. The ensuing confusion had scattered the troops into so many directions that he was forced to recall Scales to gather the wayward soldiers. Raising his clenched fists those around him shuddered and backed away. _Riddick's made a fool of my armada! A lone outlaw is shaming me in front of my entire fleet!_ The Lord Marshal smashed his fists down onto the consol before him causing the currents to spark and flame.

All around him soldiers and nobles alike stared at their leader, as they had never seen him before. He had been accused of being too "artful" and creative for the job of Lord Marshal, but now all they saw was the beast. Those among the nobles who had whispered against him now shrank into the shadows of the Basilica, afraid that their wayward tongues had bought them early tickets to the Underverse. The Lord Marshal's thoughts flickered back to Vaako and how he had reported Riddick dead. _I could make an example of him_, his mind whispered, but he soon quickly dismissed the thought. At this stage in the game, to bring shame to Vaako would bring shame on the Lord Marshal as well. The Lord Marshal knew from Aereon that the "odds were good" and deep down he knew that Vaako couldn't have truly killed the Furyan survivor. But now it left him one commander down, one indisposed, and one useless. Vaako was one of his best and it was a hindrance to the Lord Marshal's plans to not be able to use him. _Hopefully Vaako's at least trying to make himself useful in some other way._ He thought, a growl escaping his throat.

---------------------------------------------

The beginnings of false down played havoc with the sky of Helion Prime. Riddick and Kyra didn't have much time or much cover to reach the ship and escape this hellhole. _At least I won't spontaneously combust at sunrise._ Kyra laughed. Riddick knew that his earlier attacks on the necro commander would lead to confusion but he hadn't realized just how good an idea it was until he returned and watched half the ambush teams leave for the big necro ship. This small force of five could be easily dealt with. Kyra had crawled down the side of the building like a gecko slitting the throats of two soldiers before the others even noticed anything. Riddick on the other hand was a little less subtle with his straight jump from the roof onto the remaining three necros. The sound of snapping bones and heavy thuds filled the alleyway for only a moment and all was silence again. Inching towards the corner of the building they looked out onto their next target, a large burnt out building that was still relatively intact. Should a firefight occur they could at least for a time protect themselves until they moved to another cover spot.

They got halfway into the courtyard when their plans literally got shot to hell. Kyra barely had time to duck and roll as shots from both sides of the courtyard rang out. Instantly grabbing a half loaded gun from a dead soldier she returned fire in a matter of seconds. Riddick however, relied on his speed to make it to the cover of the building. Taking out two necros he used their own weapons to give Kyra enough cover to get to the building as well. Her back slapped against the cold stone of what was once a police building. "I guess the cat's outta the bag." She huffed. Riddick merely snorted, they didn't have time for this. Before Kyra could return fire from their new cover, Riddick grabbed her arm making her face him.

"They're just here to slow us down."

"What?"

"Think about it Kyra, we were in the open. We're good but we're not that good." _Well that's a compliment,_ smirked Kyra. "At least one of us should have been grazed, these soldiers all have different orders, so they've just agreed to slow us down for capture. They can always kill us after that."

"Your optimism overwhelms me, Riddick."

"C'mon, we need to get the fuck out of here." His jaw clenched, if they captured the two of them it would all be over, _this is gonna be one big clusterfuck._ It was then that he saw it. Right before him was a low wall, one that could be easily climbed. Realizing what Riddick was staring at Kyra smiled, _first good news of the day._ The both of them began climbing over the broken wall into the next alley finding that they're path was nearly clear all the way to the sand. Giving Riddick a sideways glance she just couldn't help but comment.

"Thank you carpet bombing." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Thank you necros." He smirked.

--------------------------------------------

Vaako had walked only a few feet out of the Basilica, just after the three explosions that had sent tiny chunks of Toal in five different directions. Vaako didn't flinch as he gazed out at the sight of all the necros before him. The commander in him wanted to take leadership of the scattering forces but the voice of Dame Vaako kept repeating in his ears. His spear had to steady him as he squashed fleshy bits beneath his boots just to get down the steps. Before him mutilated bodies of necromongers lay about some twitching in death throws, others attempting to piece themselves together. A look of disgust covered his face. Sometimes protecting the faith meant sacrificing the flesh but this was a bit much even by his standards.

He had seen the origin of the attacks and knew from intercepted reports that the best way to go about finding Riddick was to stay slightly in front of him. He had seen the small ship in the hanger of Crematoria and figured that wherever Riddick was headed he was bound to end up at that ship. Taking mental stock of New Mecca's city plans he slowly moved in the direction of the dunes just beyond the war ravaged city. _I can't beat him to his ship,_ he thought, _but I can beat him to the edge of New Mecca._ Renewed in his zeal Vaako knew that he could make good time as well as get the jump on an unsuspecting Riddick.

--------------------------------

Riddick and Kyra were only two blocks from the dunes; freedom was just within their grasp. Their luck for the most part had held, until now that is. An entire squad of twenty necros stood between them and the short sprint to the ship across the dunes. Now was not the time for guns, shivs drawn the pair began to advance on the still unaware patrol. Kyra unleashed her own killer, viciously gutting two soldiers that hadn't even known she was there. It was Riddick, however, that showed his deadly grace when he slit the throats of another two soldiers that had turned around at the gurgling sound of their gutted friends. Time seemed to stop as they began to battle with the remaining sixteen necros. Stealth and the element of surprise were no longer on their side, but luckily for them they made up for it in speed and deadly efficiency. Riddick turned only once to check on Kyra, what he saw made him proud and shocked at the same time. _Not a scared little kid anymore._ He thought as he picked up a necro throwing him at two others, _she's an ass kicking she-beast, now._

Kyra had always been a quick learner and after the fight on Crematoria she knew exactly how to keep on her toes. She lunged forward just ducking the blast from a necro gun, using the momentum to do a handstand that resulted in her kicking the gunman directly in the head. Whatever kind of animal she kept reined in was definitely loose and a danger to the general populace. Even she gasped slightly when she saw that her kick had nearly decapitated the necro soldier. _These soldiers don't bleed much,_ she thought, but from the amount of dicing she was doing long tendrils of the red stuff dripped down her arms and face. Riddick had finished off his remaining necros and was walking over to quickly dispatch the two that were facing Kyra. So engrossed in her battle lust was Kyra that she didn't see Vaako coming up behind her. Jumping over broken and blown out chunks of wall Riddick came up behind her just in time. Snapping her head back she saw Riddick spit out blood. _Looks like someone actually got in a good hit,_ she thought as she turned back to the last soldier. Killing him quickly she turned around to see that Vaako had managed to find cover after being shot in the leg by Riddick. Kyra took steps forward to finish Vaako off herself, but Riddick stood in her way. "We don't have time, move!" he shouted. Kyra nodded, running head long and side by side Riddick as they made their way to the ship.

Ziza and Lajjun were waiting inside looking as though their nerves would have shaken them apart. "Riddick!" Lajjun exclaimed.

"No time." Kyra said as she moved forward and started up the ship. Riddick at least had had the forethought to preprogram the ship with a destination in case of an escape just like this one. "Riddick will you get your ass up here? I'm gonna need a co-pilot."

Silence.

"Riddick?" she whispered, turning around. There on the floor of the ship was Riddick, crumpled and coughing up blood. "Riddick!" She screamed, running forward to help him up. Reaching her hands to hold him she felt the blood soaking his back.

"Get. This Ship. Off. The. Ground." He wheezed. Falling forward Riddick knew that when he had stepped behind Kyra that Vaako's spear had pierced the flesh, and pretty deep at that. Kyra looked so distraught with fear that his heart nearly broke at the look on her face. "Now, Kyra." She nodded and ran to the pilot's chair.

"Lajjun strap yourself and Ziza in. Riddick, hold on." Her voice faltered towards the end but her take-off was perfect. Clearing the atmosphere and using the shadows of other necro ships she was able to make it far enough to use the ion drive without it being detected from the surface of Helion Prime. Immediately putting the ship in autopilot she ran back to Riddick. "Lajjun I need some of the cloth from your robe, my clothes are already soaked." Ripping more cloth she tried to at least stem the bleeding. _Didn't hit the lung,_ she thought thankfully, _but too much blood, too much… _Wherever Riddick had programmed the ship to go she prayed it had a doctor because he was going to need one and need one bad.

-----------------------------------------

Down on the surface of Helion Prime, the Lord Marshal sent painful reverberations against the marble of the Great Hall as his voiced roared in disbelief.

"He WHAT!"

**Haha I just couldn't resist adding in that little Lord Marshal moment where he finds out that Riddick escaped _again._ Another FYI, I usually listen to my iPod while writing and I've found that certain songs have actually created scenes. So from next chapter on I'll list the song in … before the part that it goes well with. Cheers! **


	8. Respite

_Disclaimer: um…no sue me, this for fun._

**Author's note: As I said earlier all scenes that have relevant music will have the song in brackets and italics above it. If this distracts people (a.k.a. if they're not listening to it while reading) then I'll not include it anymore :-) btw it's usually only the first minute, minute and a half of the song I'm referring to :-P**

_Addicted by Enrique Iglesias_

Kyra looked down at the face of the only man that had ever cared for her. Sure Imam cared, but he was like her father. _**Had** cared._ She reminded herself, _and he's dead._ She felt her breath catch in her throat, as she looked down at her hero, her friend, her… _my what?_ She thought. She trailed her index finger along his brow, across his temple, down his cheek, stopping to trace his lips. He'd come for her when she was in Crematoria; he came back for her on that hell mountain, and again when she had finally been cornered in New Mecca. They had fought like one soul, until that moment when time had stopped and blood erupted from his lips. She hadn't seen Vaako come behind her, but he had. The only reason she turned was because she felt his presence too close to her back, turning she only saw him spit blood. Thinking that it was from a blow to the face she raged on. Only when they got to the ship did she realize he'd be hit, and hit bad. He began coughing up more blood and collapsed on the floor. She ran the scene over and over in her head, until a single tear ran down her cheek, falling to Riddick's face. He hadn't stirred and she hadn't expected him to either. His breath was so shallow that she sometimes feared he wasn't breathing at all.

They had made it to the coordinates that Riddick had set before they even landed on New Mecca. Looking out of the ship when they had landed she had shuddered. This was no place for Lajjun or Ziza, much less a heavily wounded man. Using her own street cred as a killer she was able to find them lodging without any hassling from the "locals." A penal colony planet was probably the last place anyone would look for the infamous Richard B. Riddick, but that didn't mean it was any safer than a necro filled city. She had, as gently as possible, cut his shirt from his bloodied body. And tried her best at stopping the bleeding. Her ears and senses perked up, _he's here, good, about damn time._ A single knock on the door told her that the doctor was finally here. Simply letting the door open she kept the lights off. She could smell his fear, and while any other time she would have reveled in it, now was not the time. Quickly she flipped the lights on, making the man, yelp like a little girl. "I…I…" he stammered. Kyra's eyes became slits as she yanked the man into the room shutting the door without a sound.

"Get to work," she said, pointing to Riddick, "don't even try and fucking con me little man." Her appearance as well as their location was obvious to the fact that no questions should be asked. But as she watched his beady little eyes go from fear to greed she knew she had to assert herself a little more. Bringing her shiv up she pointed to the chair next to the bed that Riddick lay on. She had made sure that Ziza and Lajjun were in the next room away from all the blood. Lajjun had offered to help but Kyra knew that Riddick needed a doctor not a patch job. She had told Lajjun that the best thing she could help with was making sure Ziza saw as little of this shit hole planet as possible. Kyra had been grateful when Lajjun just nodded and took Ziza into the next room.

Four hours later the doctor packed up his things, wiping the sweat off his brow. He had done his best work, _considering that bitch kept looking over my shoulder, waving that shiv around like it was a toy,_ the doctor thought. "His bandages will need to be changed at least once a day," he told Kyra, "He'll also need lots of rest, and as little movement as possible." To this Kyra simply snorted and threw some credits at him. Fear was the only thing keeping him from showing his anger at her treatment but he bent and gathered the credits anyways. He knew all to well that doctors could disappear after "patch jobs" like these, and was grateful when she hadn't stabbed him as he bent forward to pick up the credits.

Kyra watched the squat little man hurriedly leave the room once his money had been gathered. Observing the work she was surprised that it was so good, _for a fucking prison doc,_ she snorted. Gathering up all the bloodied rags as well as Riddick's torn shirt, Kyra dropped them into the bathroom sink. She ran the water just enough to cover the top of the clothes, leaving them to soak. Returning to the bedroom she moved to the side of the bed sitting again by his side. Reaching up she let the back of her hand caress Riddick's face. "Riddick…" she whispered. She let her fingers run across his lips, feeling his breath coming easier and deeper than before. "Don't die on me, Riddick." She whispered, this time more strained, and no longer masking all the feelings she had to bury in order to keep in control. Resting her head on the back of his neck she whimpered, as tears would no longer come.

"I don't plan to," came a quiet reply.

"Riddick?" she whimpered again. Her reply came when she felt him stretch his neck to kiss her fingertips. Burying her head again in his neck she drank in the scent of him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Richard B. Riddick! Or I'll kill you myself!" His quiet laugh was music to her ears. He sighed and fell back into the healing sleep that he needed so desperately, but not before feeling her lips kiss the base of his skull, putting a smile on his face as he dreamt.

-------------------------------------

_American Woman by Jimmy Hendrix_

They had been on Penal Colony 58-26 for nearly two weeks. Leaving Lajjun and Ziza to care for Riddick while she roamed the city for supplies was risky at best, but she need to get food for the four of them as well as repair and refuel the ship for when Riddick was well enough. _And where the hell are we gonna go?_ She snapped, wrapping her cloak tightly about her, adjusting the hood. Bad enough it was a windy city, but it had been raining for almost the entire time that they were there. Letting her senses roam a little farther she knew that she was being followed, Kyra rolled her eyes, she knew that smell. Whoever was following her had caught on to the fact that she was a woman, even through all the layers of clothes that she was wearing. Unlike the slam at Crematoria these prisoners mingled with the "guards" here giving 58-26 a more city feel than prison. _Minimum Security_, she scoffed, _half these punks wouldn't even last a day in a slam._ Kyra had known of 58-26 well before she ever got sent to Crematoria. It was said that the guards here never bought prisoners off of mercs because they made more money getting bribes from prisoners to be "forgotten." Anyone with enough credits could get a simple turn around in a few days, and ironically some paid to _stay_ at 58-26 preferring this to a triple-max prison. _Can't say I blame 'um,_ she laughed,_ it's like a retirement home for convicts._ Raising her head slightly she could still hear those idiots following her, growling, she knew she'd have to deal with them.

Kyra stood stalk-still. She sniffed the air, _I haven't had any exercise in weeks,_ an evil smile crossed her face,_ time to play._ The footsteps got louder until she heard them stop two feet in back of her. "Hey there, Sweetheart!" Crooned the leader, "Wanna have some fun?" Kyra could hear two others hard laughter. One made the mistake of reaching for her arm to turn her around. Snapping her leg back Kyra kicked the man in the chest, finishing it off with a roundhouse to his jaw sending him tumbling back into his two friends. "What the—?"

" I'm having fun now." She snickered, brandishing a shiv from what seemed like thin air. They had dared to test her patience with their loud tailing and now they weren't even attacking her. The leader took one look at her shiv and pieced the two together, _she ain't a 58-26 prisoner, this bitch gotta be from a triple-max slam! Nobody reacts that fast unless it's kill or be killed._ The leader's mind raced. The fight took a completely unsuspecting turn, nearly making Kyra's jaw drop in disbelief.

"We don't want no trouble," the leader said raising his hands and slowly backing away, "Our mistake, we apologize." Even the leader's own men looked at him as if he was crazy, didn't they have the advantage? Three against one woman? Grabbing the arm of one man the leader took off back down the street with his boys in tow. Kyra's head shifted from side to side as if confirming that she was indeed standing, in the rain alone.

"What the fuck just happened?" She said aloud to no one. Slowly she felt anger boil up in her, _they pick a fight and then run? Where's the fun in that?_ Her mind snapped, _when the hell did I get so intimidating?_ Balling her fists at her side she raised them to the sky and let out a screech of frustration. "Nothing but nurse duty, and now I can't even pick a fight!" she mumbled, as she made her way back to the apartment. Nearly ripping the door off its hinges she startled Lajjun and Ziza. She was so angry at the utter lack of violence on the way home that she didn't even notice that Riddick was sitting in a chair by the window watching her display of frustration. The side of his mouth curved up in a half smile, _looks like you had a "complication" on the way home,_ he laughed to himself.

"Kyra…?" whispered Lajjun.

"What!" Lajjun flinched at Kyra's angry response.

"Are you alright?" Kyra's thoughts were in such disarray that she began babbling the whole story between angry fist shaking.

"I mean…What the fuck? Who just walks up and then…nothing. What the hell kind of…"

"Kyra start making sense or shut up." Riddick interjected. Hearing the strong voice of Riddick knocked Kyra out of her angry babbling but it didn't stop her from shouting.

"THEY JUST RAN!" Lajjun and Ziza exchanged confused looks at her response. Riddick however could put two and two together, she wasn't angry because of a fight, _she's pissed because there was no fight._ Before he could stop himself his half smile turned into a full-blown grin as his laughter boomed in the small apartment.

"Big bad Kyra scare away the little prisoners?" he continued to laugh, further enraging Kyra until she stomped off into the other room. Finally understanding what Kyra was angry about Lajjun hid her smile, she never approved of violence but now she could see why her husband loved these two people. _They do evil things, but only because they've been forced to,_ she thought sadly. Looking over at Riddick Lajjun could see his brief moment of utter affection for Kyra. Riddick stood slowly and walked into the other room.

"Mama, Riddick loves Kyra, doesn't he?" Ziza's soft voice and naive insight surprised Lajjun. Imam had raised her on stories of Riddick and Jack; she knew them only as the characters in myths meant to soothe her to sleep, but somehow Ziza had come to know them far more than any had ever known either of them in just this short time.

"Yes I think so my dear." Lajjun smiled.

"He should tell her." Lajjun laughed softly at the innocent response of her child.

"Maybe someday they will tell each other." With that Ziza snuggled close to her mother and tried her best to rest in this foreign environment.

-----------------------------------

Riddick had closed the door to the inner bedroom, and stood leaning on the frame, watching Kyra pace in the small space that was available. "You know there are other ways of releasing pent up energy." He said slyly.

"And what would that be, Riddick?" she replied, raising her eyebrow and putting her fists on her hips. He could feel her tension and was deliberate in each of his steps closer to her.

"First," he said as he circled behind her speaking softly into her ear, "you could try breathing." _Damnit,_ she thought. She had unconsciously been holding her breath when he came up behind her. Riddick let his hands trail under the coats she had been wearing. He slowly pealed them off, letting his fingertips brush up against her shoulders, and arms as he took the soaking wet cloth off of her. Kyra's breath caught in her throat again, _no fair, now I'm cold._ She leaned back pressing her body against Riddick's. She felt his lips kiss the tender flesh just behind her right ear, making her head tilt, waiting for more. Riddick hooked one arm around her waist pulling her hips tighter against his own. He purred into her neck as she swayed against him allowing his hands to glide up her sides and ever so slowly up her shirt. Kyra let out a surprised moan of pleasure as she felt his hands graze her breasts but then quickly retreat to the flesh of her back. _What the hell am I doing?_ Thought Riddick, _I wasn't supposed to take it this far, we may have kissed on Helion Prime but this is a whole 'nother ballgame._ Kyra felt him hesitate and slowly turned to face him. Looking directly into his eyes she could see the doubt.

"So where to next?" she asked, breaking the silence. Sitting on the bed Riddick slowly pulled his thoughts together.

"We can't keep planet hopping, especially with a woman and child in tow." _Is that how you made your decision when you left me on New Mecca? _Kyra thought as she took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. Riddick noticed this change in attitude but continued on, "There's only two targets that the necros seem to steer clear of: Furyans…and Elementals." Kyra's jaw clenched as she thought over this newest piece of information.

"So which is it then? Furyans or Elementals?"

"What?"

"Well I assume you mean to drop off Ziza and Lajjun on some planet."

"Kyra…" he knew this would happen.

"I'm not stupid Riddick, they need somewhere safe to be, so just pick a place and I'll start prepping the ship." Riddick was about to reply when there was a distressed knock at the door.

"Riddick? Kyra?" Called Lajjun's voice. Both of their senses were on high alert as they could smell her fear through the door it was so strong. Opening the door Kyra's concerned face looked back at Lajjun.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyra.

"We've got company." Riddick stated. He knew that sound. Only one kind of ship made that humming noise as it passed overhead, the necros had found them.

Just some tiny shout outs: 

**FitMama: good to see you again, I love your reviews they're always full of constructive comments.**

**Dog-demon-emiko & bima: you guys are great, lol it's your enthusiasm that makes me want to update. I swear it only takes three reviews for me to update :-P**

**I hope everyone is enjoying it, dun worry it'll get more interesting soon :-) however I like painting a complete picture so yu'll forgive me if it's got other characters and other scenes that are non-R/K in it. Once again, Mahalo!**


	9. Careful?

_Disclaimer: meow no own. _

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter's humor. Lol creating opportunities for genuine R/K humor can be a little challenging but I'm glad you guys like it. Now on to the new Chappie!

MeganConsoer: welcome to the story I hope you stick with us!

----------------------------------------------

Riddick even after two weeks of healing was still not able to fight without tearing his stitches. Moving from the bed to the chair by the window was a big accomplishment and Kyra knew it. Her jaw set as she thought about how the fuck she was going to take on more necros without him._ We're gonna have to plan this just right, _thought Riddick. He could see by the slight clenching of Kyra's jaw that she was already trying to figure in how many necros she could take out with her if it came down to a fight.

"We have to move, and fast." Stated Kyra, as she walked into the other room, cleaning up and clearing up any evidence that they had ever been there.

"Wait." A thought had struck Riddick as he continued to listen for more necro ships, "There's only one ship, most likely a recon ship."

"But why?" She tilted her head up to listen more closely as well, "They're not here for us." she said puzzled, stopping to look at Riddick.

"They need fresh converts, so why **not** a penal colony?" He snickered, "They probably figure these guys would rather be with them than stuck in some asshole prison." At this Kyra laughed wickedly.

"But 58-26 ain't no asshole slam." She replied sweetly.

"We could probably avoid them and slip off planet if we were _careful_." Riddick emphasized the "careful" part and Kyra gave him a withering look. Lajjun however, was not amused and pulled Ziza closer to herself as if smashing her small body into hers would make her safer. All joking aside this could easily turn sour and they would have necros on their heels if the planning wasn't…_Flawless?_ Kyra thought, _Not exactly my style but I'll adapt. _ Riddick took stock of what the room held, tallying the number of days that their groceries would last. They could wait out the necros for another week.

"We need to know if they're just recon, or waiting for the armada to arrive." _Necros ain't known for staying put,_ he thought,_ if they're coming we don't have any choice but to hop planet._

"Already on it." Replied Kyra, making her way for the door. She could feel his eyes on her back, _geez Riddick you stare any harder and I'll have burn holes in my shoulder blades, _she thought to herself, _how did you expect me to react?_ Riddick fought with the urge to warn her, order her not to go, _something_. His body tightened slightly as concern and _fear_ flashed through him. _She's a big girl damnit,_ he snapped at himself, _she can take care of herself._ Kyra ignored that nagging feeling that she wanted him to say something, _something useless like "be careful" and "I care so watch your ass" _she scoffed at her own moment of softness. Jaw set, Riddick just let Kyra walk right out of the apartment without a word, but not without one whispered thought, _be careful, I care._

----------------------------------------------

"Charlie I don't get it, why'd we run?" said a puzzled man to their leader. Charlie had been silent and lost in thought after their little incident with that "slam bitch" as he called her.

"Shut up Dover." He snapped, "That bitch could have killed us three ways from Sunday if I didn't save our asses!"

"What are you talking about? It was one stupid bitch, sure she knocked up Jez but we're three guys against one!" retorted Dover. At this Charlie snarled out a harsh laugh.

"Did you see the way she handled that shiv? She ain't no lightweight, she's a slam bitch, probably triple-max with those reflexes." Understanding dawned on Dover's face as Charlie's words sank in.

"Fuck…"

"Besides we got bigger problems those medieval looking fucks are trynna muscle their way to the top of the food chain." Charlie was referring to the arrival and recruitment process that the necros had started on 58-26. Charlie had a pretty good set up here and he wasn't about to let somebody mess up a good thing. Kyra listened in on the conversation, going completely unnoticed as she sat in a far corner of the bar that the trio had picked. A plan was formulating as she observed the three. _These idiots think they can muscle out the necros?_ She shook her head, _they really are dumb._ Her eyes flickered from side to side, something Riddick _hadn't_ said was bothering her. _Something about the armada following the recon,_ her mind was working this over when it hit her, _any area they can't first persuade they invade!_ Her eyes shot forward; this escape of theirs was becoming more and more complicated. _The only way we're getting off here scot-free is if they believe this territory is already theirs,_ she let out a breath,_ otherwise they'll trail everyone who attempts to leave, giving them new territory to pacify. _They were wrong, this wasn't a scouting party it was a ticker Tate parade, _a regular march of the conquerors,_ she thought, _why waste warriors when words will do?_ Kyra remembered the Purifier and figured that whomever was on that ship was nothing more than gilt-clad nobles, expendable nobles at that. If she helped these idiots from behind the scenes it would make sure that the necros were busy while they ditched the planet. _And a failed rebellion only breeds overconfidence,_ she smiled.

Trailing the three to the necro landing site, she watched from the shadows as they tried sizing up the necro cruiser. "Right then," she heard the man named Charlie say, "let's get to work." Helping these three would focus the necros attention on them, hopefully allowing Riddick and the others to slip off the planet quietly. She mentally groaned, _keeping them alive for the next three days is gonna be a challenge with these idiots._

---------------------------------------------

When Kyra finally returned it took all of Riddick's willpower not to strangle her for spending so much time out in the open. Shifting his weight he crossed his heavily muscled arms over his chest, "Well?" he scowled.

"Everything's in place." She huffed, completely exhausted. _I knew it was going to be a challenge, _she thought tiredly, _but that was ridiculous! _She had trailed them all night, from the time that they had placed makeshift bombs around the area to when they ran back to their bar to get shit faced in celebration. Little did they know that she had to fight off a necro at each of those stops; being careful to use a lazy form of fighting so that it looked like the prisoners of 58-26 had done it. Kyra had always prized herself on stealth and speed but if she used them the necros would have been able to tell that whoever had attacked them was a separate entity from the general populace. Flopping down on the bed she stared at the ceiling as Riddick continued to interrogate her.

"What do you mean, 'everything's in place'?"

"I attacked the necros." She stated simply.

"You what!" He snapped. "I told you to be careful, were you not listening at the time? We're gonna have fucking necros on us now!"

"No we're not." She sighed turning her head and closing her eyes.

"You attack them and they'll send for back up! What the hell is wrong with you?" Riddick was shouting now. _Okay that's it; I'm not taking anymore of this bullshit,_ Kyra jumped off the bed staring down Riddick.

"I'm not a fucking child Riddick!" she roared, "We needed a diversion to get off this shit hole and so I created one. I've been following around a group of dumb fucks who just think that they outwitted a whole shit load of necros by planting pipe bombs around the ship. I'm tired. I'm sore. And you know what? FUCK YOU!" Kyra stomped off to the bathroom slamming the door. She could hear Riddick throw some chairs at the apartment wall with a roar of anger. Gripping the sides of the sink she let herself block out the noise. _That fucker needs to learn that I'm not a child and that I **can** take care of myself,_ her mind screamed. She turned the nozzle to get the shower going, _he can fucking stew; I'm taking a shower!_

Riddick stood in the middle of the room heavy breaths of rage pumped adrenaline through his system. _She never listens!_ His mind roared. Trying to even out his breath and regain his cool his face became a mask of sheer ice. _Fine, you think this plan will work, Kyra?_ He thought coolly, _I'll go along, until the shit hits the fan, and then we'll see who's wrong and who's dead._ Moving to the bed he laid down on his stomach acting as if he could sleep in the first place. He heard her soft footsteps as she walked out of the bathroom over to the table by the window. She was wearing a big shirt, most likely one of his. She sat back lightly on the table top as she bent forward toweling her hair. The light from the outside silhouetted her form and Riddick was once again glad that he was laying on his front. _First you challenge me and now you entice me,_ he gulped, _harsh, Kyra, very harsh._

Kyra knew that Riddick wasn't sleeping but she made no motion to act as though he wasn't. She wore one of the new shirts that she had bought him, she couldn't smell Riddick on it yet, but she didn't need to. Her nostrils were filled with the strong scent of Riddick as she threw the towel on the table flipping her head back. Pushing back a few rebellious locks of hair she let her hands trail from her hair, down her side, to her thighs. Turning around she put her foot on the table as she massaged the exhaustion out of her calves working her way slowly up. She did it more to tease Riddick than anything, and played innocent the entire time. _I may not have it in me to physically hurt you but I can still make you suffer,_ she thought, _let me remind you once more that I'm not some stupid hero-worshipping kid_. Riddick couldn't take her blatant teasing anymore and decided it was time he give back some of the suffering she was bestowing on him. Getting up from the bed silently he stepped behind her. "You're awake…?" she asked innocently.

"Leg hurting after all that babysitting?" He purred back. Kyra knew he was trying to bait her but she had been around him too long to rise to the occasion.

"A little." She replied. Leaning forward a little more she let her butt rub against him as she pretended to continue the massage. _Looks like I'll have to update my tactics, _Riddick smirked, _let's see how you ignore this._

"Not like that." He breathed. Pushing his body against her backside he reached around and pushed her hands away. Flipping her around so that her butt plopped down on the table he lifted her leg. Slowly, deliberately he began massaging her calf. Now she couldn't hide her face from Riddick, as he continued the massage upwards. Kyra tried her best to keep her face emotionless and her pulse even, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more Riddick massaged up. Holding her leg in his left hand he let his right hand caress her hamstring going up to her inner most thigh muscles and letting his hand trail back to her knee. _She's hiding it pretty well,_ he mentally laughed,_ but her body is betraying her._ Kyra could feel her breasts become hard and increasingly sensitive to the shirt she was wearing. The comfortable cotton now felt like hemp rope, burning wherever it rubbed. Kyra hooked her leg around his waist pulling him to her. She could feel him pulsating through his very pants. Arching her eyebrows she made no move to entice him any further. Riddick couldn't resist her invitation and let his hands trace the lines of her thighs up her shirt. Placing her hands behind her on the table Kyra arched her body, letting her body slide down the front of his pants leaving her face only inches from his.

"Thanks for the massage." She smiled. Slipping herself from between the table and Riddick she crawled over the bed and under the covers with her back facing to him. Riddick just stood there dumbstruck. His jaw dropped, _I just got played at my own game!_ Kyra allowed herself a smile as she heard Riddick drop to the bed with a growl, _didn't know who he was fucking with,_ she laughed.

**Well, til next chapter everyone :-)**


	10. Clarity

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't :-( 

Author's note: I'm finding that if you listen to the song while reading the scene it intensifies the drama or action. Lol that and they're fookin' good songs :-P

---------------------------------------

The rumble of explosions woke Kyra from her already light sleep. Jumping out of bed she could already see that Riddick was packing their things. "Your little rebellion's started princess," he said sarcastically, "Get Ziza and Lajjun." Kyra's eyes became slits but she bit back her comment, they didn't have time for playful spats. Opening the door to the other room Kyra stopped in her tracks. Lajjun was just beginning to wake up, and while this didn't surprise her, Kyra couldn't help but feel the stirrings of emotion as she saw Ziza snuggle close to her mother. _Such love…_ she thought.

"Is something wrong, Kyra?" asked Lajjun groggily. Kyra snapped herself back to reality and the present situation. Stalking forward she began picking the few articles of clothing that the two had left from Helion Prime.

"We have to go." Lajjun merely nodded and she gently shook Ziza to wake. The "extra" clothing that Kyra was picking up and inspecting was nothing more than a couple of torn cloaks. Blood stained Lajjun's where Kyra's hands had ripped the cloth for Riddick. She cringed at the memory but showed no outward sign of her thoughts or even of her inspection of the clothing. _Don't have time for feelings,_ she chided herself, _gotta stay focused._ Finally getting Ziza out of bed, Lajjun wrapped the still sleepy child in her cloak.

"My dear you must wake, we have to go." Whispered Lajjun.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yes my love, quickly now." Lajjun's tender but strong voice hid her own fear from her daughter. However she couldn't hide it from Kyra as her eyes looked up. Kyra's face was a mask of stone, offering no comfort. She knew that a few kind words could put Lajjun at ease but she refused to sugarcoat anything. Fear would keep Lajjun on her toes, and make it easier for her body to overlook any stresses put upon it. Heading into the next room Kyra caught a glimpse of the old Riddick. His black tank top hid the bandages still wrapping his body but she could tell from the stiff movements that it still hadn't healed in full. He already had his goggles on and she could no longer see those silver eyes she had come to depend on. In the first days of caring for him, when those glowing eyes of his opened, it was like heaven itself had smiled at her. _One more affirmation that he hadn't died in the night,_ she kicked herself for getting sad at the thought of not being able to see those eyes, now hidden behind goggles. Riddick could feel Kyra's eyes on him, the same feeling he had felt when he was sleeping at night. He knew she thought that because of his injury he was unable to keep from slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness. And maybe the first night she was right; but every night after, Riddick never slept as deeply as that first night on 58-26. He would feel those eyes, and sometimes she would caress his face whispering his name. _She only did it because she thought I didn't know or wouldn't remember,_ thought Riddick. Riddick watched as Kyra's gaze fell to the bags at his feet once she had seen him turn his head. He knew that this was neither the place nor time for such thoughts but he couldn't help whispering at least in the confines of his own mind, _your touch gave me the strength to wake up, I wanted to see you…_

"We'll keep to the back streets, stay out of sight from the necros and the locals." Stated Kyra; already she was assuming command of this stalwart group of travelers. "The ship's already been moved so this should be a walk in the park." Riddick simply grunted but didn't disagree with her. Kyra strapped a duffel bag to her back, and reached for the other. Riddick swiped it before she could take it.

"What do you think you're doing?" annoyance thick in her voice.

"Carrying a bag." Riddick stated matter-of-factly. Kyra's eyes became slits at his nonchalance.

"If you tear those stitches, I'm leaving you here to bleed to death." Kyra said flatly. Riddick's eyebrow twitched. Kyra continued in the same flat tone, "I can't afford to have you slowing us down." Riddick growled at her, tightly strapping the bag to his back. Ignoring his response to what Kyra knew was a flat out lie; she walked straight to the door. Turning around she looked at the three of them.

"Ready?"

---------------------------------------------

The Lord Marshal was not pleased. Not pleased at all. It was going on three weeks that they had delayed their departure from Helion Prime. Riddick hadn't even dented the amount of soldiers he truly had at his disposal but he had managed to make the Lord Marshal look like a complete fool. Escaping from the Basilica, then from Vaako could have been overlooked, but to return to Helion Prime and escape unpunished made Lord Marshal worse the fool. At the very least he had been proud of Vaako for going out and attempting to cut Riddick down himself. Of course it ended in yet another personal defeat for Vaako. At first the Lord Marshal had thought this would be the proverbial straw that broke the camels back, instead, upon seeing Vaako drag himself, bleeding and bruised back to the Basilica all necromongers now wanted Riddick dealt with. The Lord Marshal smirked to himself, _now they're united behind me, Riddick has forced them to look at the campaign through my eyes._ The necromongers now knew how dangerous Riddick was to the campaign. Their holy war found a pariah worth punishing with all their might.

While the Lord Marshal was keen to make use of his people's distaste for Riddick he still had a job to do. _Moving from territory A to territory B_, he snickered. It was slow work but at least being stationary on a planet gave them a temporary base of operations to work out of. Over a hundred teams had been sent out to more worlds. The power of words had worked before and if the armada was to be stationary then why not make use of his priests? The Purifier himself had been a great symbol, and many had flocked to the necromongers of their free will solely based on the report of a Furyan convert. _But alas, _thought the Lord Marshal, _that was back when Furya had existed._ This simple fact made him cringe instead of smirk; at first he had thought that decimating the planet and race was in his benefit but now, all it seemed to have done is scatter Furyans to the wind. A race hunted is a race capable of two things: extinction or adaptation. And Riddick seemed to be following the latter and not the former. Huffing silently the Lord Marshal knew that they would need to tread lightly. An armada could bring down entire civilizations but looking for a single man in thousands of solar systems was next to impossible. As the Lord Marshal stared out the window he could feel someone coming behind him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Vaako approaching. Vaako waited respectfully for his Master to speak first.

"Yes, Vaako?" The Lord Marshal growled out.

"My Lord, it has been brought to my attention that Riddick may have a few enemies that could be of use to us." The Lord Marshal rolled his eyes, _well aren't you captain obvious, _he sighed, turning to face Vaako.

"And?"

"Well…" Vaako continued hesitantly, "Why not recruit from prison planets? He's bound to have enemies that know something, anything about him." Vaako saw the smile on the Lord Marshal's face growing, which encouraged him to continue with strength in his voice, "In fact why not return to that hellish planet to interrogate the prisoners there."

"Why not indeed…" the Lord Marshal replied, his voice trailed off as he thought more on what Vaako was saying, "Vaako I want you to return to that planet and interrogate every prisoner there, find out what they know, if they know anything at all." Vaako bowed his head and moved to leave, "And Vaako, don't fail me again." Vaako's eyes cast to the floor as he turned and left. The Lord Marshal wanted to tell Vaako how pleased he was with him and his idea, however these were dangerous times, they all had a job to do and nothing was going to stand in their way.

-----------------------------------

_Hatemail by gTo_

Kyra moved from shadow to shadow, keeping an eye out for necros and prisoners alike. The chaos of the explosions had definitely been to their benefit. _I mean seriously, who's going to notice four more people running?_ Thought Kyra. Riddick stayed with Ziza and Lajjun while Kyra scouted the alleys ahead. Riddick probably could have done it but for now, he was allowing Kyra to call the shots. Riddick was actually waiting for all hell to break lose and their cover to be blown, instead she was leading them with perfect stealth and perfect ease. _Or at least she was,_ growled Riddick. He could smell something was wrong once she turned the corner, out of his sight again. This time he could hear her grunting as if she was throwing blows. Motioning for Ziza and Lajjun to hide behind some trash bins, he drew out his shivs. What he saw when he rounded the corner did not please him. Kyra was caught in the middle of a full-scale prison riot that the necros were only in part trying to control. The side road she had stepped into was littered with bodies and debris.

The necros hadn't spotted Kyra or him yet, but the prisoners had begun attacking anything and everything. This kind of chaos he could easily melt in and out of, but Kyra never really knew how to keep out of a fight. Riddick clenched his jaw as he took hold of a prisoner that was about to stab Kyra in the back. Immediately she turned to attack the would be attacker but found Riddick dropping his already dead body to the road. He could see the rage and battle lust in her eyes, the she-beast had come out to play. She furrowed her brow as if confused as to whom she was looking upon. This brief second was all the prisoner, she was previously facing, to slash at her arm, bringing her back to reality. Turning around she roared in anger that this lowly mortal would dare even get so close as to draw blood. She pounced on him plunging her knife deep into his belly. She snarled as he whimpered, but she wasn't done yet. Running the knife from left to right, and then up to down in one clean stroke she gutted the man. Rolling onto his side he tried desperately to re-stuff his intestines back into himself. Riddick had done some pretty insane and hairy things but this almost made him sick. The man's blood was all over Kyra and yet she didn't seem to notice as she got to her feet. Taking steps forward she reacted instantly, nearly slitting Riddick's throat.

"Damnit, Kyra!" He growled. Another prisoner attempted to attack Kyra on her left but a kick from her shiv-studded heel ended his futile attack before it even began. Riddick bent to slit the gutted man's throat, giving the man a mercy that Kyra didn't care to give. _Baby, what's happened to you?_ Riddick's mind raced. He hadn't taken his eyes off her as he bent to slit the man's throat, know that she would pounce on him if he did. Standing upright, he tried calling out to her again, "Kyra?" He could see the fog fading from her eyes so he took a few steps closer to her. That was his first mistake.

---------------------------------

Shout outs to the reviewers:

**Tinca243, Bima, & Demon-dog-emiko: as always I love yu three!**

**FitMama: thanx I always thought they were probably made for each other but I doubt even they would just plop into bed. That's why when ppl ask what I'm trying to get at, it's really not about getting these two ppl in bed (thought that could happen in the future) it's about approaching the dynamic that Riddick never had to truly face in the movie because she dies. I'm glad you noticed the Ziza comment, I try to put as many characters in as possible, fanfics get pretty hollow when yu shave off characters.**

**Tinca: I hope to put as much action as possible into the fic. Also I took your inadvertent advice and took my time with this chapter, it's only about 2,000 words but I like the flow and the fact that I could go slow on it. Updating regularly is great but I needed a few days for this one for some odd reason.**

**To anyone else that's reading this: don't be shy, review! I look forward to advice and critique from everybody. big hugs! also please feel free to tell me what you think about my selection of music for certain scenes :-D**


	11. A Fine Line

_Disclaimer: moi no own._

**Author's notes: Aloha ppl! It has been a while since I updated and frankly I'm issuing a big "my bad" to everyone, been pretty busy lately. Also trying to write a good fanfic while keeping the actor's own style in mind is an interesting challenge—so bear with me :-P BTW, you guys haven't told me if the music fits the scenes they're attached to yet—is that aye or nay? As always dreams are italics, and choppy on purpose :-)**

-----------------------------------

Kyra in one swift motion kicked Riddick across the face, making him turn just enough for her to get another kick at his back. Riddick bit back the urge to cry out, he knew he couldn't take another hit to his back without it causing the stitches to come undone. Sidestepping Kyra he knew that he'd have to bring her back to her senses and quick, the necros that were attempting to quell the riot were slowly making their way through the crowds down the street. Riddick caught her off guard and used a completely brute force attack, rushing her, pinning her to the wall. Her leg came up to kick but he blocked it with his own leg. Using his weight as an advantage he pressed himself against her, effectively immobilizing her. She flailed under him for a few seconds before staring at him with pure hatred.

"Kyra look at me!" He shouted; she squirmed more, hissing like a rattlesnake cornered by a large animal. Riddick used one hand to rip off the goggles from his eyes. The light burned his retina but he let her see him, **made** her see him. "Kyra, baby, look at me." Before he could take back his words her eyes snapped back to his face. She held his gaze and slowly her body relaxed under his weight. Riddick couldn't hide the fear of loss behind his goggles anymore as he desperately tried bringing Kyra out of her daze. He let her raise her hand to touch his face.

"Are you really here?" she whispered. Riddick turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm.

"I'm with you Kyra," he whispered back. Reaching up with both hands she pulled his face to hers, first letting her nose run along the bridge of his nose, then brushing her lips on his. Riddick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Kyra felt herself slowly come back to herself. Shaking her head she wondered what was the warm thing that was holding her so close. Looking up she met the silver eyes of Riddick staring back at her, "Riddick what the hell are you doing?" Riddick knew from the tone in her voice that she was back to her senses, but had no memory of the last few minutes. Quickly letting her go and putting his goggles back on he thanked Imam's God for allowing him a way out of explaining what he was doing holding her like that.

"C'mon, Ziza and Lajjun are waiting." He said over his shoulder. _What the hell is his problem? _Thought Kyra. She took a step to scout the next road when she felt Riddick grab her wrist. "No, we stick together." Kyra gave his a questioning glance and moved to open her mouth when he continued, "No more delays, we do this my way now." Snapping her head behind her she could see that the necros were too close for comfort and decided not to argue with him.

They retrieved Ziza and Lajjun from the previous alley and continued on their way. Kyra saw the blood on Riddick's back and wondered how the hell he managed to get himself hurt. _I'll ignore it for now, but once we get to the ship I'm definitely going to ask how that happened,_ she thought. Weaving their way in and out of the "city" they finally managed to get to the ship. Looking back on the city as Riddick loaded up Ziza and Lajjun, Kyra could already tell that the prisoners were losing. She smiled devilishly to herself. "You knew they would lose didn't you." Remarked Riddick as he came up soundlessly behind her.

"A failed rebellion gives them no reason go anywhere else, or track anyone else for that matter." She responded happily.

"Playing on overconfidence was a big risk, Kyra." Her smile faded at his scolding words, "It could have easily backfired."

"We got to the ship didn't we?" she responded coldly. Turning back she walked up the ramp and into the ship. Taking one last look Riddick turned as well, _just barely Kyra_, he thought, _just barely_.

-------------------------------------

They had already strapped in Ziza and Lajjun for cryo-sleep, all they needed now was to plot a course and put themselves into cryo-sleep as well. Sitting in the co-pilot chair Kyra turned to Riddick, "Where to now?" she asked.

"Like I said, only two people necromongers fear—"

"Furyans and Elementals. Skip to the part where you answer my question." Riddick grunted at her demand and decided not to humor her.

"Where do you think we're going?" he returned her question with another question.

Kyra bit her lip and calmed herself before continuing. "I'm guessing the Elemental Homeworld." In response to her answering her own question an image of a planet popped up on the screen. Riddick knew his lack of answers irritated her but his thoughts were already cluttered enough with what happened in the alley. Sighing she continued, "Why do I bother…" Moving to the back she strapped herself in for cryo-sleep, the Elemental homeworld was around a 22-hour trip in their little ship, and Kyra didn't want to be awake for any of it.

--------------------------------------

**Back on Helion Prime: Basilica**

The soldiers warily steered their mysterious prisoner onto the waiting ship. If not for the special chains she wore they would never have been able to even keep track of the Elemental in the first place.

"I'm so glad I could steal you away for a moment." Aereon heard the sweetly poison voice of Dame Vaako, as she felt her chains being removed. "Doesn't it strike you odd? Here we have the current Lord Marshal destroying entire societies," she motioned to the lensers seated around her, "And he can't bring himself to kill one stranded Elemental. Why is that?", Dame Vaako circled Aereon like prey waiting to be ripped to shreds, "You don't pray to our God, you pray to no god, I hear."

"Elementals? We calculate."

"Don't we all." Sneered Dame Vaako as she led Aereon forward into the ship; "The Lord Marshal has gone to great lengths in making you…comfortable. Planning to make an example of you later I'm sure." She idly commented, trying to bait Aereon into telling her why the Lord Marshal valued her so. Seeing Aereon smile politely she knew that this woman was no fool, Aereon would not give up any advantages she had. Letting her face curl into a sickly sweet smile Dame Vaako pulled a lever quickly, which opened the trapdoor under Aereon's feet. Aereon stepped back in time to not fall hundreds of feet to the ground looking up pointedly at Dame Vaako.

"Watch your step," Dame Vaako said sweetly taking a double-blade from a nearby soldier, "Now do me a favor, calculate the odds of you getting off this ship alive, and now cut them in half!" To Dame Vaako's disdain Aereon practically walked on thin air to the other side of the trap door.

"Save your threats Necromonger. We both know they are about as real as your polite demure." Dame Vaako's eyes became slits as she huffed in frustration, _I underestimated you old woman, I won't do it again._ Aereon continued, "I suspect the Lord Marshal doesn't even know you've taken me for this little pleasure cruise." She said sweetly, slightly raising her eyebrow.

"I brought you here thinking that you might need some fresh air," Dame Vaako replied, slipping back into control, "So enlighten me, Elemental, what power do you hold over our beloved Lord Marshal." Aereon saw her recover and puckered her lips slightly in satisfaction that she could off balance this snake of a woman.

"We have an agreement of sorts," she smiled.

"And that would be…?" Dame Vaako hated begging information and made a mental note to slit this woman's throat just as soon as was possible, which would make her smile in truth.

"I continue to do what I do best." The ship jerked as it was being pulled back to the Basilica where soldiers sent by the Lord Marshal himself came to take Aereon back to her cell. Aereon walked down to the landing.

"And what do you do best?" Came Dame Vaako's sharp question. Turning only slightly to look at Dame Vaako over her shoulder Aereon smiled once more.

"Calculate."

-----------------------------------------------

"_Get your hands off me!" Jack screamed, but it was to no avail, "Nooooooo!"_

_Jack stood up from the bodies that littered the ground; they had violated her for the last time. She had hidden her stolen knife and had used it on the crew she had been sold to. Their blood dripped down her arm, her knife, and even her face. All the rage and hate she had let out in one single night of retribution made her body shiver as if a cold breeze had passed over her. A breeze that was impossible as she was in a spaceship floating aimlessly once she had taken out the captain, the navigator, and the pilot in three fluid movements._

Riddick could hear Kyra whimpering in her sleep and turned to see her face contorted into one of fear and disbelief. He could smell the terror and rage emanating from her body as her eyes moved side to side under her eyelids. Whatever she was dreaming it was violent and painful. Riddick felt his jaw clench as he forced himself to turn back to the controls in an attempt to hide the look of utter shame on his face. _If I hadn't left you none of this would have happened,_ his guilt screamed, _if you had just stayed in New Mecca you would've been safe!_ His anger returned, only to be fully kicked in the gut by conflicting emotions both with which he was unfamiliar. Regret and remorse played at his very core making him turn again to look upon the tortured face of Kyra.

_She had been hiding out in some dingy insect infested hellhole trying to keep one step ahead of the mercs that were now on her back. **Fuckin' ironic if you ask me,** her humanity said. Jack had felt her mind shatter after killing all those men. She had run to Sierno 2 out of instinct thinking that it would be a safe place to hide out. And of course, she was wrong. Killing the three on the ship was nothing compared to the amount of killing she had done here on a weekly basis. She had renamed herself Kyra in commemoration of her lack of weakness, and slight insanity. People only knew her as the girl who walked into dives alone and walked out with men who turned up dead. Walking into a new club she could feel the hungry eyes of men raking her body up and down like a pack of wild animals. Taking off her coat she moved to the middle of the dance floor letting them get a good view. Kyra licked her lips almost tasting the blood she would happily spill tonight. Her apathy had grown out of insanity, and being pushed one too many times._

_Later she walked out with not just one man but a group of three dumbfucks who thought they just hit the lottery. Leading them like a perfect seductress she backed into the darkened alley letting the darkness overcome her. They followed like lambs to the slaughter._

What Riddick saw and smelt when he turned around again made the stubble on his neck bristle. Kyra's mouth curved slightly at the corner but the slight smile was one of sociopathic lust. _What the hell is she dreaming about now?_ Pondered Riddick.

_Kyra killed the first by sinking her teeth directly into his throat, and ripping back like an animal consuming its prey. She smiled as the man gurgled a high pitch scream while his two buddies looked on in utter shock. What Kyra didn't see was a fourth man come up behind her and striking her with the butt of his pulse rifle._

_Screams, so many screams. **I wish whoever the fuck is screaming would shut up,** her mind calmly commented. Kyra opened her eyes and found the source of the screaming: Her. In a cage with the beasts on either side of her she screamed to be let out. The heat, the sulfur, the smell of blood on her made her dizzy. All she heard was the snickering of guards as they knocked her out again, lowering her into the pit of Crematoria._

Riddick watched in complete fascination as Kyra's REM indications were nearly off the scales. Whatever intensive nightmare she was having was complicated and filling her so full of emotions that Riddick almost feared she'd give herself a heart attack. Carefully he reached his hand forward and let his hand cup her cheek, bearing in mind that if he inadvertently woke her mid-nightmare she might just kill him.

_The Guv had protected her that day when they lowered her broken and battered body into the pit. Had brought her back to sanity, brought her back to her senses, but even the Guv knew that Kyra was a beast of unpredictable destruction if not kept in check. He could tell from the moment that she was lowered in what her past was. Slaved out to any and most likely every man; she must have snapped killing them all. He could still smell some of the cheap perfumes they force slave whores to wear, and the blood on her mouth was definitely an indication that she had gone over the edge with her killing spree._

_Kyra was in another fight again, and he could sense something was wrong. Walking slowly to the scene he could see it then, that insanity that he had helped her beat back when she first arrived. Kyra attacked and slaughtered two men to her right turning she punched the Guv square in the jaw. Tackling him to the ground she put a shiv to his neck, but he wasn't the Guv anymore. Below her was Riddick's face staring up at Kyra almost begging her to calm down._

"_Kyra, Look at me!" he shouted at her, "Kyra, baby, look at me!" She loosened her grip on the shiv letting his hand come up and cup her cheek in his palm. He wasn't below her anymore; Riddick was pushing her against a wall in the alley back at 58-26. Running his thumb in small circles on her cheek she calmed herself and looked straight into his silver eyes._

"_Are you really here?" she whispered._

"I'm right here Kyra." Riddick whispered as he felt her body calm at his touch. Running circles with his thumb on her cheek he felt her sigh heavily as if a weight had been lifted from her very soul.

----------------------------------------------------

**dog-demon-emiko: hands out a warm butt pack falling off chairs is bad for ur bootie :-P**

**Kath & spark89: actually I struggled with that fact in this chapter, cuz I want to emphasize how she's his match but that buried rage turns her into a berserker. In the last part of this chapter I try and explain how she could go so far off the deep end in that alley to the point of not remembering it. I hope it's not a stretch.**

**Bima & MeganConsoer: thanx for the energy and enthusiasm. It gets me motivated to write better chapters (hopefully :-P)**


	12. Decisions

Disclaimer: I am never going to own TCOR or PB sigh 

**Author's notes and shout outs:**

**Spark89: Yea what I was alluding to was how Kyra (like any fighter that's been through a lot) can become a "berserker". Back in the old days it was just an accepted fact but now it's like a hushed secret, doesn't change the fact that sometimes ppl while fighting just snap and go into "kill everything in sight" mode. Sadly it happens even now-a-days. For Kyra who's already an awesome fighter this practically makes her invincible, since all higher functions like logic, cognition, and conscience no longer get in the way. I won't give too much away but in the future she's gonna have to deal with that.**

**Tinca: Thank you for your kinds word hun! When I write a chapter I usually keep writing it until the "flow" or whatever has reached a certain point where I feel satisfied with where I was going and where I ended up.**

**Bima: I'm glad someone caught that too, it's a hard balance trynna keep these two in character but growing with each new experience. I just hope I don't go completely AWOL with their characters :-P**

**----------------------------------------------**

Kyra felt more exhausted when she came out of cryo then when she went into cryo. Letting herself stretch she moved forward to the co-pilots chair, plopping down unceremoniously. Riddick sat quietly and didn't even greet her. _Well hello to you too sunshine,_ she snapped silently, _Gonna act like I don't exist? Fine. _Riddick was painfully aware the very second that Kyra had come out of cryo; now that she was awake he could no longer stroke her face or hair without her knowing it. He missed the feel of her skin under his callous hands, _such soft beauty,_ he thought to himself before hearing his beast pipe in, _and probably just as soft everywhere else._ Cursing himself for thoughts like that he attempted to look busy at the pilots consol. Kyra's eyebrow rose in suspicion at his silence but before she could say anything a flat voice from the Comms system spoke up, "Unidentified vessel, state your purpose and contents." Riddick didn't answer right away.

"Unidentified vessel, sate your purpose and contents or be fired upon."

"Rest and Repairs, only women and children on board." Answered Riddick smoothly.

"Nice try, voice identification says you are Convict Richard B. Riddick." Kyra's face screwed up, no planet had ever had such good watchdogs on their patrol, much less voice match for a convict. Riddick seemed to ponder over his options when he did something that nearly made Kyra have a litter of kittens.

"Yes I am." He stated calmly, as Kyra looked at him and mouthed the words, 'what the fuck is wrong with you?', ignoring her he continued, "Aereon's sent me." The line went silent for a moment, leaving the ship filled with an uneasy silence.

"Proceed to docking bay 4. Guards will _escort_ you to the council chambers." Kyra's jaw dropped at the technically friendly response.

"Understood."

---------------------------------------------

"Do you know why we allowed you to land, Riddick?" Demanded a tall and wiry muscled elderly man dressed in red and orange robes. Riddick let a growl escape from his throat; he had been more than patient with these people.

"I'm a Furyan." Quiet gasps and murmurs filled the room.

"Quiet!" Shouted the man who had asked the question, "Even if you are a Furyan why come running to us?" Riddick snapped up from the table, no one accused him of being afraid.

"I'm no coward!" he shouted, "Ziza and Lajjun needed to be kept somewhere safe." Riddick noted with fascination that the man's eyes seemed to dance with actual flames.

"Now which is more likely—a mass murderer with morals? Or a gutless sneak thief?" Riddick had killed men for less and this man had just insulted him twice. From nowhere he produced a blade, which he threw effortlessly right above the head of the man, burying itself in the chair.

Before the man could react, another council member stood and thunder seemed to ring through the room as she boomed, "**ENOUGH!**" The two men's cold glares nearly threatened to break the shocked silence. The great hall that Riddick had been brought to was made of a type of marble, adding to the atmosphere of Power, which did nothing to soothe his ever-suspicious instincts. Taking well-measured steps between the two men the councilwoman faced Riddick.

"We have been Neutral throughout this entire campaign and now you tell us that our envoy was on Helion Prime when it was attacked. You also claim to be Furyan," she continued reproachfully turning to the red robed man, "If there's even a chance he is who he says he is, then it is," she turned to the entire assembly, "in ALL our best interests to give him and his companions Sanctuary." Riddick didn't know who this woman was but she seemed to hold power here and for once someone was on his side. Letting his goggled gaze drift to the red robed man he could plainly see that his whole body seemed to be seething with flames—actual flames. _Somehow I'm thinking that throwing that shiv at him didn't make him too happy_, he snickered.

The assembly seemed to be murmuring in agreement at the councilwoman's request on his behalf. Once again turning to Riddick she spoke in a voice not unlike the crashing waves on a seashore. "It is the decision of this council that for the time being you shall remain on our world until it is decided otherwise. You shall be shown to temporary rooms within the Citadel."

"What about Lajjun and Ziza?" He asked.

"We will discuss their permanent residency, if they so choose, at a later date." She replied flatly. Riddick turned on his heel and left the room, without so much as a respectful bow to the council. As the doors closed behind him the woman turn back to the council, "Gentlemen, if that's not a Furyan than I'm not an Elemental." This garnered laughter from the assembly as they moved to recess.

------------------------------------------------

Kyra sat with Lajjun and Ziza in the room that had been given to them by the Elementals. She knew that when the guards had parted them from Riddick that she had nearly reached one of her hidden shivs when Riddick's voice had stopped her.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be fine Kyra." He smirked. She slowly relaxed her hand acting as if she hadn't been reaching for the blade in the first place._

"_Who said I was worried about you?" she quipped, turning on her heel and following the guards that led Lajjun and Ziza as well. She didn't even look back; she knew he was watching her walk away as if she didn't care about him at all. When they reached the rooms assigned to Lajjun and Ziza she had walked in as well quicker than the guard could stop her._

"_Hey!" He shouted. Kyra ignored him checking the rooms, making sure no one was lurking anywhere to hurt the two. Seeing that the room empty and lavishly decorated she turned back to the soldier walking past him out the door again. Running back out again the guard was about to speak when Kyra cut him off._

"_And my room would be where?" She asked coolly ignoring his exasperated look._

"_Follow me." Turning right she could see that this wing had only two rooms at the end of its hall. The guard opened the door to the right of her and motioned for her to enter. Kyra's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed what was to be her room. She couldn't believe it. **Holy shit…**she thought. The room's splendor and opulence blew Kyra away. Going from the dregs of a triple-max slam, then to a war-torn Helion Prime, she almost couldn't fathom what was before her. Shaking herself out of her stupor she checked the room and left to re-check Lajjun and Ziza._

_end Flashback_

"Jack, are we safe now?" Kyra bristled to hear her old name but since it was coming from the innocent voice of Ziza she let it slide.

"For now, I think." She replied.

"You don't have to protect us anymore Kyra," Lajjun cut in, "I don't think these people mean to harm us." Kyra simply snorted at Lajjun's equally naïve comment. Getting up from the chair she moved to the closets checking if anything was inside. To the surprise of Kyra and Lajjun, there were clothes in there meant for a child and a woman of Lajjun's years.

"Wow, I guess they really know how to treat their prisoners." Kyra snickered.

"Somehow I doubt prisoners get rooms, clothes, and…" Lajjun was cut off as someone knocked on the door. Stepping in front of the woman Kyra pulled out a dagger and called them to enter. The doors were pushed in by a trolley covered with cold and hot dishes, "And food." Finished Lajjun. With a smile she stepped forward and thanked the man that had brought the food in.

"Wow!" Shrieked Ziza, "So much!" Kyra suppressed a laugh as she looked at the two ravenous faces of Lajjun and Ziza. Deciding that Lajjun was right Kyra slowly walked to the doors.

"Enjoy the meal you two, I'll just be down the hall if you need me." Kyra let herself at least enjoy a smile as she left knowing that the two most likely didn't even register she was gone once they began opening food covers.

------------------------------------------

**Back on Crematoria**

They had all but cleansed or converted whoever had been left on that hellish prison planet. But still the answers that Vaako sought had eluded him. He now knew more about what Riddick had done while he was in Crematoria, but what he had learned had puzzled him. Vaako stared at the hellhounds in fascination. _Beautiful beasts,_ he thought. He signaled for one of his men to him.

"I want these beasts caged and brought back with us to Helion Prime." He commanded.

"Yes, Commander Vaako."

Looking down the hole that had been used to lower prisoners into its depths Vaako pondered the strange information he had garnered from those he had spoken with here. They said Riddick had purposefully returned to Crematoria, seen him with _her_. _Most likely that girl he protected on Helion Prime,_ he thought, _Riddick had willingly returned to this hellhole so that he could save **her**._ Vaako thought this over longer, if this was as true as he knew it to be, then that meant Riddick was most likely hiding in plain sight. Walking briskly back to his ship he pulled up the files for every prison planet that a Necromonger envoy had been sent to. Smiling to himself he saw that there were only 23 on the list, which was not bad considering that more than a hundred envoys had been sent out.

"I'm going to find you Riddick," he snarled, "and when I do, my Master will be _very _pleased."

-------------------------------------

Kyra hadn't touched the food yet as she was, against her better sense, worrying about Riddick. _He can take care of himself damnit, _she snapped at herself. However much she tried denying that she cared she could feel her muscles tensing. Her knuckles became white as she gripped the large window frame. She could smell the food behind her and finally let go of the window turning to the food before her. Her eyebrows rose in utter shock as she looked upon what they had served her. In her wildest dreams and best of years in life had she never been treated so well. Kyra was almost afraid that the food was poisoned. Reaching down for what looked like a drumstick of some bird she lightly sniffed the food. _Smells good to me!_

Kyra dove into the food with reckless abandon, only stopping to use her shiv as a utensil. _Old habits die hard, _she commented as she stabbed another slab of meat with her blade. In under 15 minutes flat she had devoured everything in sight. Letting out a satisfied burp Kyra slouched back into the chair enjoying the feeling of having a full stomach.

In the room next to Kyra's Riddick was sitting much in the same fashion as he drained the last of the sweet drink that was provided with the meal. _Damn, I don't remember the last time I ate so good!_ He thought. He had been escorted to room after leaving the council chambers expecting to be taken to a cell at worst and a sparse room at best. Riddick never expected the Elementals to treat them like this when he had landed. Standing he moved silently to the hall where he could smell the familiar scent of Kyra. He almost purred as the smell reached his nose telling him that she was in the same wing as him. Pressing himself up to the door he only heard a chair being moved and a slight "plop" sound. Riddick could feel a slight breeze from under the door and knew that she must have settled herself on the windowsill. Elementals apparently had no use for glass or curtains on their windows as the very architecture of their buildings shielded their box windows from weather and prying eyes. He let himself slip silently into the room.

Kyra sat with one leg hanging off the edge of the windowsill and the other bent in front of her. She let her head rest back on the window frame as the gentle breeze blew her air from her face. _I could get used to this,_ she thought, half-smiling to herself. Riddick leaned on the wall not two feet from her just staring at her as her eyes closed and her nose lifted to the wind.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, not even opening her eyes nor turning to face him. Riddick's eyes under his goggles sparkled as he realized she knew that he was there the entire time. _For once I'm going to be the one to mess with you, Kyra, _he thought to himself.

"Stunning." He said nonchalantly. Kyra snorted, swinging her leg over she faced him, letting her eyes rake over his body.

"My view's not too bad either." She smiled evilly. Riddick felt his inner beast growl in approval, but he let his face remain unchanged.

"Getting comfortable I see." He said, stepping forward to stand only a foot in front of her. _You picked the wrong girl to try and mess with Riddick,_ she snickered. Kyra stretched like a lazy cat after a good meal. Riddick's jaw clenched as her shirt rose a few inches to show her perfectly toned stomach. _That's right, big boy, stare._ She thought. Kyra let her hands reach up to the top of the windowsill allowing her the leverage to stretch out her stomach muscles.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment." She said, relaxing her body again. Riddick knew that whatever game they were playing she had just scored one for her team. Riddick leaned forward ever so slowly placing his hands on the window caging her between his hands.

"You never struck me as the kind of girl who liked being pampered." He purred. Kyra's eyes became slits for a moment as anger rose in her throat. _Score one for me,_ he growled.

"If having shelter, food, and access to a bath is being pampered then I guess so." _Damnit!_ She heard her pride shout. Kyra knew that his comment had gotten a rise out her and now she had snapped at him just like he predicted. Riddick let a smile cross his lips as he saw the small recognition of territory lost in her eyes. Riddick moved in for the kill.

"Don't worry Kyra, I'm sure all _girls_ secretly love to be pampered." Riddick made sure to emphasize the word "girl" as he leaned in closer. _Son of a bitch…_Kyra couldn't believe that Riddick was actually doing a good job of getting to her, _it's time for the big guns now buddy._ She forced a slight laugh instantly seeing him stop mid-lean in confusion. Putting on her most seductive smile she leaned forward until her lips were only as inch from his.

"I'm sure even you can appreciate some of the _finer_ things in life." She said, letting her eyes trail to his lips. Kyra pushed a strand of hair from her face, as she "innocently" licked her lips in one slow movement. Riddick knew she was winning but once she had licked her lips he no longer cared.

"Which would be?" He asked, turning his head slightly to the side, feigning confusion.

"A bath." She smiled. Kyra let her body lean forward, just barely avoiding his lips, as she ever so lightly brushed her nose against his cheek. She inhaled deeply and slowly of his scent, letting the bridge of her nose trace a short line on his exposed neck. Riddick couldn't stop himself from purring at the feel of her skin grazing his. He almost gasped when she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "And Riddick, I think you might need one."

Riddick gulped, turning and pulling away, he stopped when he reached the door and said in an uncharacteristically shaky voice, "I think that might be a good idea." _I'm gonna need a nice **cold** shower, _he stammered to himself, _Fuck! How does she always do that?_

Kyra sat on the ledge in shock. When she had swooped in to smell him she had nearly lost her nerve as his scent washed over her and now he was running off because of it. Her brow furrowed for a second deliberating what her next move should be. Hopping off the ledge she followed Riddick.


	13. Understanding

_Disclaimer: yay! o wait…I still don't owe._

**Author's note: The only thing that bugs me is that this was bound to happen but if this was a movie it never would have shown up because if you look at the actors of TCOR (minus karl urban) they don't do scenes like these. Meh, it kind of gave me a writer's block because of it. I hope everyone thinks it's ok :-)**

FitMama: hey welcome back! Haha, yea I love that line :-D 

**Bima: dear, faithful bima, lol—that line is one of my favorites, it's so something that I could hear judi dench say, just cuz she's got such class ;-)**

-------------------------------------------

_Mr.Brightside (Thin White Duke Remix) by The Killers_

Riddick charged into his room, making his way directly to the bathroom. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ His mind screamed, _Geez Kyra, bad enough you've got me actually feeling but you're also gonna play havoc with me like that?_ Ripping off his black tank he reached into the shower turning on only the cold water. His back still hurt a little but the stitches had been taken care of when they first had to decontaminate upon arrival. Letting his pants fall to the ground he stepped into the rather large tub. Standing directly under the onslaught of cold water his body only slightly calmed until he heard a slight sound of fabric hitting the floor. His hand tensed over the shiv that never left his side, even in the shower. He didn't move a muscle as he heard the door to the shower being opened. He stood stalk still as Kyra's scent washed over him. _Oh, Crap._ He heard his mind and body shout. _Get a grip Riddick!_ His pride snapped.

"I thought all rooms came equipped with a shower." He said as calmly as possible.

"They do." Kyra replied equally as calmly, but as her hand reached in front of her it shook slightly. She traced the scar on Riddick's back letting herself relive the moment when he had received the wound, _protecting me,_ she whispered.

"Something wrong with your's?" He said with mock curiosity, as if they were having this conversation over coffee and not naked in a shower together. Slowly turning to face her he leaned back on the tile and crossed his arms over his chest. Kyra stared at him defiantly, never letting her eyes trail down.

"You weren't in it." She stated matter-of-factly. _No more games Riddick, it's put up or shut up time._ She placed her hands on either side of his head letting her body rest upon his as she bent her head into the water. Turning her head side to side she let the shockingly cold water soak her hair and run down her body. _God damnit Riddick, I knew you were gonna take a cold shower but this is ridiculous!_ Her mind screeched.

Riddick couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was, taking a shower—**_on_ **him. Reaching down he let his hand trail up her back, causing Kyra to let out a sigh of pleasure. He felt her warm lips kiss his chest, shivering when she ran her tongue over his cold body. Pulling back slightly she looked up into Riddick's silver eyes. Cupping her check in his hand she reached up to kiss him. Riddick's lips hungrily matched the earning he felt in her. The taste of her on his tongue sent shivers of heat down his body. Kyra closed her eyes and sucked on her lower lip savoring the taste of desire in Riddick. Letting her hands caress the back of his neck she felt him relax under her touch.

"You know," she said nonchalantly, "I usually prefer hot water when I take showers." Riddick for once didn't stop himself from laughing as he turned to reset the water temperature. In the few seconds it took him to get the water to a warm temperature Kyra let her eyes take in the entirety of his form. Before turning around again Riddick allowed himself a smile, he could feel Kyra's eyes on him. Letting his muscles stretch as he turned slowly back to her, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view?" He smiled.

"Stunning." She replied, mimicking his earlier comments. Kyra moved to take a step forward, but soon found herself pinned to the wall in front of her. Kyra's front was pushed against the cold tile causing her to gasp.

"Now you're gonna pay for all the torture you've been putting me through." Riddick whispered into her ear. He let his tongue trace the edge of her ear as his hands massaged her shoulders. Kyra couldn't help but giggle at his comment. Riddick pulled her wrists above her head, "Convicts, don't giggle Kyra." He whispered into her ear. Kyra turned her head slightly to the right catching his eyes shimmering with mischief. Leaning forward he let his body press against hers as he ran the tips of his fingers slowly down the side of her body. Kyra pressed her forehead against the tile as she felt herself moan in pleasure. Riddick let her wrists go as he flipped her to face him. Both of their bodies were flushed from the heat of the water and desire. He let his eyes trail down her body as she did likewise.

The whole mood changed from animalistic lust to one of quiet fascination. Their eyes met for what seemed like forever. Kyra reached up and touched his face, cupping his left cheek in her small palm. She traced the lines of his face with her delicate fingers as if trying to memorize him and this moment. Pushing off the wall she stood in front of Riddick as something she had never thought possible—his equal. Her brows furrowed at the idea of Riddick being her match. Riddick as well acknowledged that there was something about this moment that changed everything between them. _She's not a kid, for sure,_ he thought as he continued to stare into her eyes, _but then what is she to me?_ Riddick gently pushed a few wet locks of hair back from her neck—_she's mine. She's always been mine._ Complete understanding washed over Riddick like a tidal wave. Kyra let her hands wander down his chest trailing her fingers over his abdomen. Tilting her head to better look at Riddick, Kyra wondered what was going through his mind. What he did next took her by complete surprise. He closed his eyes and took her hand, placing the shiv in it. "Riddick…I don't understand—"

He guided her hand to his collarbone. She could tell what he was doing and tried to pull her hand away but he held onto her hand with a vice-like grip. Riddick's jaw clenched as the blade bit into his flesh. He pushed her hand deeper as he made a curved line running just down his collarbone, not unlike a "j". Coming up again he slashed twice giving the mark the look of "j" and "k" smashed together. For the first time in nearly 5 years Kyra wept openly upon seeing what he had carved into his own flesh. Riddick opened his eyes and reached forward to wipe the tears from her eyes. "No more running." He whispered. More tears streaked down Kyra's face, as she understood the fullness of his words. He didn't just desire her body, her passion—he was acknowledging the truth of their existence, that they were in complete compliment of each other and after everything they've been through all they had was each other. To run from that truth would be the greatest mistake either of them could ever make. Kyra looked into his eyes once more as she reached forward kissing the bloody gash. Reaching her own hand forward she placed the shiv in Riddick's hand. "Kyra…You don't—" Kyra looked pointedly at him, wrapping her hands around the shiv, pulling it to just above her left breast.

"No more running." She responded strongly. Pushing the blade into her own flesh she continued to stare defiantly into his eyes as if daring him to stop her. Riddick's hand held on to the shiv and her direction led to three gashes, almost a little too deep. The corner of his mouth curved up slightly as he realized she was carving an "R" into the soft flesh above her left breast. Kyra inhaled sharply when she felt his lips kiss the bloody wound she had inflicted on herself. Their foreheads touched as he nuzzled her much like any animal would after committing itself to a mate. She returned this affectionate gesture, as they both pulled each other close.

----------------------------------

_Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve & Insatiable by Darren Hayes_

Riddick stood at the window staring out into the Citadel's inner courtyard. His brow furrowed at everything that had happened up until this point. _Imam, Elementals, Necromongers, Crematoria, _he thought, _damn… and Kyra._ He still felt the sting of the self-inflicted mark that he had put on his body. _When did scared little Jack become Kyra my perfect mate?_ He puzzled. This whole fucking situation confused Riddick. First by the fact that he was on the Elemental Homeworld, and that Kyra was in his bed bearing **his** mark. Riddick was confused and that was one emotion that infuriated him. Before crashing on the _Hunter-Gratzner_ everything had been so much simpler. He was a killer, an evil of the world. He didn't care for anyone because no one cared for him. Now here he was rescuing a mother and child, and bonding himself to a woman that he was more than eager to leave on that dark planet so many years ago. After they had marked each other it was as if time had sped up again, they had just stood in each other's arms like two idiots not knowing what to do next. Neither of them knew what had provoked them to do what they had done much less what they were going to do about their "feelings." They had simply turned off the shower, and toweled themselves down trying to stop the bleeding from their cuts. The whole incident left them in a shocked silence not knowing what to do except to try and sleep after their long journey.

They had laid there in the soft bed provided just sleeping next to each other, being comfortable in each other's company. They both knew lust and "needing a good fuck" but this was neither and it left both of them confused and almost scared of each other. They had simply just slept in each other's arms until Riddick had got out of the bed to look out the window.

Two waxing Moons shone down on Riddick's body, as he let a cool breeze wash over himself. His muscles tightened slightly as he felt someone behind him. As soon as he felt her warm breasts on his back Riddick relaxed. Turning to face Kyra he let a small smile play on his lips. She had wrapped herself in one of the sheets from the bed, but much like Aereon's clothes it shimmered and seemed transparent as the breeze from the window flowed into the room. He took in her beauty in one silver glance as if memorizing it for future reference. She smiled somewhat sheepishly as she also noticed that he wore nothing, as he casually lounged on the windowsill.

"You know," She said, placing a hand on her hip, "Just because we had a little "moment" doesn't mean you get off the hook buddy."

"Meaning?" He replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning…" smiled Kyra seductively as she swayed her hips walking up to Riddick, "I'm cold." Just an inch from his body she pouted her lips and ran her finger in circles on his chest. Riddick's throat rumbled in pleasure, she was still warm from being in bed and was a sharp contrast to his breeze cooled flesh.

"You sure you're cold?" he asked innocently, "You seem—" Before he could finish the sheet dropped to the floor. Taking Riddick's hand in her own, Kyra ran it across her cheek, between her breasts down to her belly. Riddick slipped his hand around her waist pulling Kyra to him.

"Much better." She smiled slyly. She tilted her head as Riddick peppered her neck with kisses, nibbling on her skin. Kyra purred in satisfaction, causing Riddick to chuckle.

"You are one evil she-beast." He laughed, pulling her onto him as he carried her to the bed. Kyra's only response was to rake her nails on his shoulder blade. "Hey! I already have a mark woman!" Kyra laughed pulling away from him moving back slowly on the bed.

"A few more couldn't hurt." She crossed her ankles as she leaned back on her hands. A few locks of unruly hair covered her face giving her more the look of a wild beast than a human. Riddick smiled predatorily at Kyra, letting himself move like a panther slowly up her body.

"I see you haven't been house trained yet." He purred kissing her knee. Kyra's breath caught in her throat as he kissed her thigh moving slowly up as he parted her legs with his hands. Kyra was already arching her back in sheer pleasure. Riddick let his right hand run up her thigh to her stomach pushing her gently down to the bed, never letting his lips leave her flesh. Letting his tongue roam freely he had to press down on her belly with more strength as she began to twist and arch under his ministrations. Kyra nearly tore the fabric of the bed she was twisting it so tight in her fingers. He could hear her moans and gasps, making his own blood rush with fire. He let his lips move up from the very center of her, making her moan out her disapproval. Riddick smiled as he let his hands take over where his mouth had left off. Riddick almost couldn't believe his ears when he heard her scream out his name. He actually stopped to look up at her pleasure-racked face.

"What the hell? Don't stop!" she screamed down at him. Riddick's deep laugh sent vibrations all throughout her body making her moan once more. Pulling himself up more he let his hands plunge deeper into her, moving as slowly as his own racing heart could take.

"I don't know Kyra, you look pretty tired." He joked gruffly, knowing full well that it was killing him as much as her to slow down.

"Richard B. Riddick if you don't continue," she gasped once more as he let his fingertips move in small circles, "I'll shiv you myself!"

Riddick laughed pressing his body flush against hers, kissing her belly. Kyra pulled Riddick to up to face her. She kissed him deeply as if her life depended on it. They only broke the kiss when Kyra gasped once more grinning broadly as she looked up into Riddick's eyes. He reached down and kissed her gently on the lips knowing that her orgasm was only the first of many. Riddick didn't notice her snake her arms around his torso, he did however notice the tips of her toes running along his thighs. Pulling away from his kiss Kyra smiled evilly. Instead of wrapping her legs around his waist like Riddick expected she hooked them around his thighs causing him to become off balance. Using this to her advantage she flipped Riddick on his back. Kyra straddled his hips looking very satisfied with herself. Kyra bent down taking his lips up in a kiss so feral that she didn't realize that she had bit his lip until she tasted blood in her mouth. Both of them were so crazed with desire that it only served to spur them on. Kyra pushed his hands above his head not allowing him to touch her as her lips moved down his body. When she began kissing his neck he tried touching her but she pushed his hands back down on the bed. _What the hell kind of game is this?_ Riddick's mind screamed, _Kyra if you don't let me touch you I'm going to go insane._ Letting her tongue draw circles around his chest she playfully nipped at the sensitive skin on his stomach. "Kyra…" he growled. She placed her finger on his mouth silencing him, but left it there for a moment when he let his tongue wrap around the digit. Riddick groaned as he felt her hands between his thighs, massaging his flesh up and down. The next sensation caused his eyes to snap downward as he felt her lips and tongue loll over his manhood. _Dear Gods, Kyra! I knew you weren't a kid anymore but, Holy Shit!_ Riddick felt his muscles tense, if she didn't stop soon he was going to explode. Riddick's breath was ragged as he felt her kiss her way to his torso. As she reached forward he flipped her onto her back. _Too much for ya, big boy?_ She laughed. Kyra felt his hand cup her breast and slowly trail down the side of her body. This time she did wrap her legs around his waist letting him press himself against her. She shivered at the feel of him just without her. Riddick positioned her hips higher as he let himself slowly push into her. Kyra pulled him closer until her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He slowly pulled out causing her to moan in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. _This is gonna be the longest night of your life Kyra,_ He smiled. Continuing the slow pace he couldn't help but feel he was torturing the both of them with the pace he was setting.

Kyra pulled him deeper into her, not letting him pull out. He moaned as he felt her inner muscles twitching and caressing him from the inside. "Faster…" she panted into his ear, "Or I'm not letting you go." Riddick tried pulling out on his own but found that the grip of her legs and hips were too much for him, not only that but her inner muscles squeezed tighter causing him to gasp. Kyra laughed wickedly at his futile attempts.

"Whatever you want baby." He huffed into her ear. He could feel her muscles and legs relax just enough for him to pull out.

"Good." Her smirk was soon wiped of her face when the pace he set nearly made her scream with pleasure. Beads of sweat soaked their bodies and the bed as he moved into her faster and faster. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as he pushed into her deeper and faster than ever before. Kyra could feel his pulse quicken to a pace that was almost inhuman. Riddick could feel her body reaching the very heights of pleasure as she writhed around him. His senses ran amuck, Kyra's smell, her taste, her warmth was sending him beyond the pillars of sanity. He felt himself release into her as her back arched in one final orgasm. They both just lay there breathing hard and exhausted beyond words. He didn't pull out and she didn't move her legs from around his waist. Slowly he fell onto his side, they're bodies still entwined. As the first rays of dawn crept into the room, they both fell into a deep sleep one never letting go of the other.

-----------------------------------------

_I'll Be Here A While (Acoustic) by 311_

Riddick felt someone watching him in his sleep, making him half-smile. They hadn't moved at all and it was well past mid-day when they woke. Opening his eyes he smiled at Kyra as she traced the curves of his face. She smiled back at him letting her hand rest on his cheek. Her body glistened with sweat as the heat from outside permeated the room. Riddick squinted at the amount of light filtering into the room. Kyra placed her hands over his eyelids shutting them. Moving closer to him she kissed each lid making Riddick purr. Running the back of her hand across his cheek she moved to disentangle herself. Riddick growled pulling her back to him. He felt her giggle causing him to open one eye to the blinding light. She covered his eyes again and kissed his lips lightly before swiftly rolling out of his grasp to stand next to the bed. Kyra searched for his goggles, putting them into his hand. Kyra stretched next to the bed as Riddick slipped his goggles on taking in her still naked form.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then go check on Lajjun and Ziza." She said over her shoulder.

"No you're not." He said flatly, as he moved to the side of the bed. Kyra turned and bit her lip in an effort to stop the smile that reached her lips when she saw Riddick lounging on the side of the bed wearing nothing but his goggles.

"If I don't take a shower and force myself to get my head cleared," she slowly backed up to the bathroom door, "I'm not gonna leave this room."

"Not a problem." He said sweetly, moving slowly towards Kyra. Kyra turned and laughed trying to beat him to the bathroom door. All it got her was pinned to the door, Riddick's body pressing against hers. Kyra moaned as he kissed her neck and caressed her side, trailing down to her hips and butt.

"Riddick…" she moaned, "I…have to…take…a shower." Riddick growled into her hair.

"No you don't…" he murmured. Kyra couldn't take much more of this, spinning swiftly she tried to land a slow punch to his jaw. Riddick caught her wrist pushing it against the door. Kyra made a move to kick him but his left hand caught her ankle. He raised an eyebrow, as her chest heaved not in exhaustion but arousal. Riddick slid his torso along her inner thigh as he moved closer to her. Kyra hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him roughly to her hips. Riddick let his hand run down the inside of her pinned arm as he kissed her neck.

"God damnit, Riddick!" she moaned into his ear, "Let me take a shower in peace or…"

"Or what?" he chuckled sending shivers through Kyra's body. Summing up all her courage Kyra's body went as tense and serious as she could muster.

"Or I'll kick your ass." She said as sharply as possible. Riddick looked up at her face, seeing her seriousness.

"Fine." He returned just as sharply. He leaned back but was stopped when her leg tightened again and pulled him to her. Kyra held the back of his head tightly as she kissed him fiercely, feeling his own lips and tongue nip at her with the same passion. When she released his neck from her grip they kept their heads pressed against one another breathing heavily.

"Kyra," he huffed causing her to look at his face, "If you don't let my waist go we really won't leave this room." Kyra laughed, planting another quick kiss on his lips as she turned, closing the bathroom door behind her.


	14. Many Faces of The Citadel: Past Sins

_Disclaimer: I still don't fookin' own it._

**Author's Notes: WOW! So many reviews for chapter 13, lol you guys need to get laid damnit :-P Shout outs are at the bottom since they were a little long. O, and btw, I'm not dead yet, just busy lol! Also on another sidenote this chapter was originally a super long, gigantoid chapter but I felt so bad about not posting in so long that I decided to use it to my advantage to better emphasize the chapter titling ;-)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The warm afternoon air permeated the entire garden. Flowers and herbs of every imaginable kind were in patterned circles. Riddick had been summoned by one of the council members and was to his surprise brought to the Citadel's garden and not the council chamber. _I guess it makes sense seeing as they are **element**-als, _thought Riddick. His expert eyes looked for every entrance, exit and hidey-hole he could detect. He noticed that the box windows that were common in Elemental architecture only began at the sixth story. _Most likely to keep prying ears and eyes away, _he thought, _too bad modern technology doesn't care._ This planet only had one sun but the temperature rarely left "hot" never really cooling down until late at night. All in all the Elemental Homeworld was beautiful beyond compare and contained more peace and happy moments than any other in his entire life. For once he was on a planet as a guest and not a fugitive, even given spacious quarters and freedom to practically roam wherever he chose, _Not like they could have stopped me,_ he smirked. Riddick made no move other than to perk his ears at the approach of what he presumed was the council member.

"Enjoying the garden, Riddick?" A serenely calm voice asked. Turning slowly he was face to face with the councilwoman who had stopped the near fatal argument at his first meeting.

"A bit open for my tastes." He said flatly. The corner of her mouth twitched as if she suppressed a smile. Moving forward and walking beyond him, deeper into the garden at a leisurely pace she stopped only once to look at him over her shoulder before she continued walking. Riddick matched her pace but kept his distance.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting on a bench nestled in a small gazebo.

"Isn't that what you're going to tell me?" he replied back, crossing his arms over his chest. Riddick preferred to stand even though she motioned to a bench next to her.

"Well if I'm going to educate you, at the very least I should introduce myself shouldn't I?" she said innocently, "You may call me Hujan. I believe we met earlier."

"I remember."

"Good." She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------

_Vocea by Varekai (Cirque Du Soleil)_

Riddick's mind was still reeling from what the Elemental had told him. Walking back to his room in a half daze he let his thought race through his mind.

"_You are more than you appear." She said with a slight smirk._

"_I could say the same about you." He returned. Riddick's face remained emotionless as he listened to the baiting words of Hujan, who almost mirrored the attitude of Aereon the other elemental women he had met on Helion Prime. Except where Aereon seemed to become lost in the wind, Hujan seemed to shimmer and melt like a mirage before his very eyes. She must have been a Water Elemental; the heat coming up from the earth at their feet made her a breathing illusion. **How fitting,** thought Riddick. Her eyes pursed as if in conflict over what her next words should be, Riddick merely raised an eyebrow as if to say "just spit it out."_

"_What do you know of your Father? …Your Mother?"_

_Riddick's jaw clenched only slightly. She certainly wasn't beating around the bush, but what bothered Riddick more was the specific nature of her question._

"_Nothing."_

_Hujan's eyes stared at him, searching his goggled eyes as if it would reveal the answers she herself was searching for._

"_If you are who Aereon and I think you are, then you are the key to everyone's future." She said almost reverently._

"_Look, I only came here so that the Holy Man's family would be safe." He snapped; he didn't like where this conversation was going._

"_Don't be a child!" She shouted into the stunned silence. Thunder cracked above their heads and Riddick almost wondered if it was in response to her anger. Riddick's low growl was the only sign that he was holding back for the sake of Ziza and Lajjun's sanctuary. _

"_Be careful who you raise you voice to, Elemental." He purred dangerously low. In a swirl of robes and blatant anger Hujan stood crossing her arms._

"_I know who I am raising my voice to, do YOU?" Riddick moved quicker than a flash of lightning; he had his blade pressed against her throat almost daring her to go one. "You are afraid." Riddick couldn't believe the audacity of this woman, but what shocked him enough to drop the blade was the strange softness in her eyes. "If you are who I think you are," she continued in a heavy voice thick with sadness, "then you are the child I could not save." Looking away she fell to the gazebo seat she was previously sitting on, letting memories wash over her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as Riddick chose for once to sit before anymore earth-shattering news would drop from her lips so carelessly._

Riddick smirked as he reached another corner on the way to his rooms. _Yeah, "earth-shattering" didn't really cut it for what came next, more like "galaxy demolishing"…_ he thought to himself once more as he rolled over what she had said next.

"_I… We…" Hujan gulped once to steady her breathing, "We were on the run. Necromongers had come to Furya, I sensed their approach and tried to warn as many as I could." **Oh, Gods…** thought Riddick, **she isn't implying what I think she is, is she?** "Varen put me on a ship with many of the other expectant mothers," she said with evident pain, "I begged him to come with me! But that hard-headed fool of a Furyan wouldn't leave without at least trying to defend 'what was his'." She gave a fleeting smile before continuing, "I don't know how we made it out, all I saw was Furya being utterly destroyed as we star jumped away, the screams…" she trailed off, closing her eyes tightly, "the women wailed Furyan chants of sorrow so pained I thought I would go mad. Their entire race swept to the wind, my love, my husband… I had no way of knowing if he lived." She turned her face away from Riddick, but he could still tell a rebellious tear had escaped her eye. "We scattered to the winds, all of us fearing to the lives of the children we carried in our wombs. So many were caught." She paused to snicker at the past as if remembering a joke, "I was caught."_

"_Was the child a boy or a girl?" Riddick's sudden intrusion on her thoughts made her head snap to face him. She flashed a tortured evil grin before answering._

"_A boy." Her eyes bore into his own, as if willing him to the truth and sadness of her words. "Ripped from my arms, thrown into a liquor store garbage bin while I was left to bleed out in the alley next to it."_

Riddick stopped mid-stride as he leaned against a still warm pillar. Had anyone been looking on they would have seen only his stony impassive "game" face. But if they had so much as ventured into his mind they'd find a babbling man lost in a world of darkness that had suddenly been plunged into shocking sunlight.

"_An Elemental who had been sent to find Furyan or Furyan-bearing mothers found me in the alley. She helped me heal but when she had searched for the child it was nowhere to be found." Her eyes softened once again that hit of pleading once again creeping into her voice, "I searched everywhere, every shred of information I could get my hands on… but nothing." She gave a defeated sigh continuing with her tale, "In the span of a few nights I went from the arms of my love heavy with child, to on the run with my child ripped from my womb—not even a body to weep over." She looked around at the scenery as if seeing it for the first time. "The elemental that found me took me back to our homeworld," she motioned around her, "I used my time wisely." She said with a smirk, finally composing herself back to the High Councilwoman and not the broken women of only a few moments before. Riddick's head swam with the details of her story. His brow furrowing was the only sign he was even listening to her, but inside a war raged as to whether he could even accept the words she had spoken to him. Finally finding his voice he set his hard eyes on her._

"_Why tell me this?" he said as emotionless as possible. He could see the hurt she tried to mask unsuccessfully at his words. Slowly she stood taking a few steps to the edge of the gazebo before turning her head only slightly over her shoulder._

"_Every child should know his Mother." With that she simply walked out of the garden leaving Riddick to his own thoughts._

Riddick kicked off from the pillar he had been standing against and made his way to his room. Her parting words had nearly made his eyes pop out, he couldn't believe where this whole fucked up story that was "the life of Richard B. Riddick" was going.

--------------------------------------------------

**FitMama: Hey there girl, yea I actually put that in there just on the "spur". I mean it plays in important role way later in this story but that's a secret! At first when I wrote the scene it felt a little ham-ish, but I read it over again and added one phrase into a key point making it muchos bueno. So I'm glad ppl are feelin' it :-)**

**XinnLajgin & marlu5: welcome dears, lol thanx for the comments.**

**Bima: As always stickin' with me :-P hey thanx for the comment about the songs—sometimes songs inspire a scene or it's a song chosen for the scene. It's good to know that they fit.**

**Nikita1506: I heart you too hun :-) btw, I've read some of ur work, nice stuff ;-)**

**Tinca & Spark89: I made the markings not only because it's part of the story later but also because I _wanted_ an awkward moment. I wanted to emphasize how these two people are completely thrown by what's going on between them. I mean when you think about it, Riddick has never felt so close and so connected to ANYONE. And as for Kyra—girl was raped and abused at the age of 12, she's never known what intimacy means, in fact neither of them know what intimacy means. That's why I had to clarify it with the phrases "needing a good fuck", etc. I take a different approach to Riddick; too many times his "animal" is defined as lustful or possessive, when there's so many other attributes like noble, loyal, faithful. And Tinca, yea as long as it inspires me I guess lol, sorry 'bout that. As for the characters themselves, I think Riddick would do it because once he understands and makes a decision he sticks by it—I mean if the mercs hadn't found him on UV6 he really _never_ would have returned. And as for Kyra she's no dummy either, she knows nothing but hell lies before and behind them, they're stronger together fighting as One. I hope this explains it a little better :-)**


	15. pt2Present Whispers

_Disclaimer: I may not own PB or TCOR but this plotline is mine! Woooooo!_

**Author's note: second installment in this three-part chapter. Also some of you may be wondering, how the hell did she know? Well as a practical answer they had to go for decontamination and I'm sure that's how she got a blood sample or something—besides the fact that she a freakin Water Elemental. Enjoy this next part! Shout outs at the bottom. LoL and btw, as always three reviews equal chapter update :P**

**------------------------------------------------**

Opening the door to his room he could still smell Kyra's scent just barely lingering in the room. _Dirty, dangerous, Crematoria Kyra… _he thought. He could feel the emptiness of the room and decided to wait before wondering where she was. He had enough shocking revelations for one day; he could wait before he went looking for Kyra who was most likely still keeping Ziza and Lajjun company. He walked over to the windowsill and leaned against it as he tried processing what he just heard. _I mean I knew my abilities to sense mercs and danger were good, but I always thought it was a product of a life constantly on the run._ He snorted, _elemental running through the veins. Fuckin' just great, like my life wasn't already complicated._ A Water Elemental for a… Riddick couldn't even think the word. He obviously didn't have the connection to the actual element like she did, so physically he was more Furyan. Water Elementals were known for many different attributes, psychic or intuitive abilities, precognition, sometimes tending to be overly emotional—well Riddick certainly didn't have the _overly_ emotional problem, but what of the other latent Elemental traits? Shaking his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts he turned to once again scan the room once over. He didn't even know if what Hujan had said was true. Letting his gaze drift down he sniffed the air, a small smile lighting his face. He smelt like Kyra.

Walking over to the bed his mind once again relived the night he had made love to Kyra. _Made love?_ His head turned to the side almost dumbstruck with this new thought. Sighing in exasperation he let himself fall to the bed. Riddick pushed his face into the pillow smelling the combined smells of Kyra and him. He nuzzled the pillow letting the smell of Kyra lull himself into a light sleep, far enough away from consciousness that these thoughts could no longer disturb his already skewed world.

The hot afternoon became a warm evening as Riddick awoke and began to pace the room in impatience. _Where is she?_ His mind snapped. His nap, while giving him brief respite from the onslaught of thoughts, only served to make him grumpy when Kyra was still not back upon waking. Before he could push the door aside to go looking for her a knock stopped him in his tracks. _Fuck! What now?_ He snapped.

"Enter!" He growled out. A timid looking young Air Elemental boy stepped into the room, clearly afraid to go farther than two steps from the door.

"I… I was sent to tell you your presence is requested at tonight's banquet." He gulped.

"Really?" Riddick leered.

"Y-Yes." The boy stammered, "I am also to attend on you, so that you are…"

"So that I am what?" Riddick smirked. The look on the poor boy's face was enough to break Riddick out of his grumpy mood into one of playful intimidation.

"Properly attired?" He squeaked. Riddick's laughter nearly made the boy jump but when he saw the slight smile on Riddick's face he loosed his vice-grip on the door. Wherever Kyra was, Riddick was going to pretend he didn't care, she was obviously avoiding him and his room, and he hadn't eaten since the first meal was brought to his room nearly a full day ago.

When Riddick got out of the shower, he couldn't believe what the boy had brought him to wear. The boy smiled nervously as he held the garment up showing it off to Riddick. _He's like a page or squire from those old Earth stories,_ Riddick laughed. For once, Riddick cooperated when the boy began to dress him. It seemed that these clothes weren't just fashionable but functional. Riddick found straps on the black leather leggings he wore for all his blades. The tunic like top the boy helped pull down his head was of the same black leather like material—but much like the leggings they didn't stick or hamper his movement, the material shrank and expanded with each of his twists and turns. The tunic itself came up to his neck and had long sleeves, at the front simple straps ran from the nape of his neck to his abdomen. Even these straps had a use it seemed, as he ran his had to his spine he found slight mounds protecting the vertebrae, and almost pulsating with warmth. _Where the hell did they get this outfit?_ He puzzled. As he ran his hand over the material he could feel the built in padding on his knees, elbows, and palms; the long sleeves did not stop at the wrist but hooked around his middle finger and thumb keeping the palm protection in place. Were Riddick to step into battle he would have been at no disadvantage what so ever.

"Um… My Lord?" whispered the boy. Looking down Riddick could see he was holding up the boots that completed the ensemble. Sitting in the chair prepared by the boy Riddick held one of the boots under his inspection as the boy put the other on his right foot. It looked heavy and was full of straps to properly latch it on to the foot, but it was surprisingly light and best of all—_spurs… _snickered Riddick. Much like Kyra's boots these boots also came with a nasty surprise. The boy whispered a breathless "wow" before composing himself. Riddick let a slight smile touch the corner of his mouth at the boy's response. Seeing himself in the mirror nearly knocked him off his ass in shock at his own appearance. Gone was Riddick the escaped convict, dusty and constantly on the run—whoever was staring out at him was someone entirely different. He had the air of some Lord or Prince, full of regal strength and… dignity. Turning back to the boy he only raised his eyebrow in question as the boy-child bowed low. "My Lord, let me escort you to the banquet."

"Stop with the 'my Lord' shit, kid." He said flatly. The boy's eyes looked nervously up to his un-goggled gaze. "First to Lajjun and Ziza then to this 'banquet' of yours."

"Yes, My—sir." He corrected quickly. 'Sir' still irked Riddick but he let it slide, he wanted to know where Kyra was and if anyone knew it was whom she was last with.

Riddick swept the boy aside after Lajjun had said, "enter", closing the door behind him, leaving the boy to wait outside.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Lajjun. Her eyes swept up and down Riddick's attire in disbelief.

"Riddick!" squealed Ziza, without any hesitation she ran to hug his thigh, the only place she could reach. "Wow! You look pretty!" Anyone else would probably have been dead after a violation of his personal space as well as a "pretty" comment but considering whom the 5-year-old girl hugging his thigh was Riddick simply placed a look of mock annoyance on his face. She continued to smile up at him, rewarding her with a soft smirk. Looking up at Lajjun he ignored that Ziza began playing with the material of the tunic.

"Where's Kyra?" he asked flatly, ignoring the smile she tried to hide as she watched Ziza warm up to the clearly uncomfortable Riddick.

"She was with us this afternoon, she left after about an hour or so." Seeing Riddick straighten slightly she tried to comfort what she thought was his concern. "She's probably in her room, I'm sure that's where she went afterwards."

"She's not." Was all he said as he turned to look at both Lajjun and Ziza. They were dressed in Elemental finery so unlike his own garments. He turned to Lajjun again quirking this eyebrow, "Banquet?"

"Yes, we were summoned as I'm guessing you were." She took a small breath, "Maybe Kyra's already there, waiting for us." Riddick snorted at that and turned to leave the room. He was stopped in his tracks as Ziza pulled on his tunic.

"Hey! Wait for us!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Riddick gave a feigned sigh of exasperation.

"C'mon then." He said opening the door to the wide eyes of the Elemental boy waiting for them.

----------------------------------------------------

The banquet hall was nearly as enormous as the council chambers. Low orbs of light hung from the ceiling almost like floating lanterns. Light enough to see by but not so harsh that Riddick couldn't take off his goggles if he so chose. _I wonder who's touch that was,_ he thought. Dignitaries of every planet he had ever run to or killed on sat at tables all throughout the room. _Oh, this should be fun._ He snickered. The soft idiots around him were too busy with their own pompous posturing to notice that a known killer was moving throughout their ranks to his assigned table. The smells, the noise, the lights were a little overwhelming for his keen senses but what threw him the most was that faint scent of _someone_ familiar. Riddick recognized Hujan and what he figured was the Fire Elemental that he had threatened earlier. The Fire Elemental stood to give a speech about something but Riddick wasn't listening, he was too busy _smelling_. All throughout dinner it bothered him, he could smell that familiar smell just out of his range. _Kyra… ?_ He thought with a smirk touching his lips. Slowly he scanned the crowds, for a brief moment he though he caught a glimpse of her hair but it was gone before he could follow it again. The good food did nothing to quell the irritation he felt at being toyed with. Riddick was once again distracted as people moved to the dance floor to the call of a slow airy waltz.

A growl escaped his throat as it now became even more difficult to try and track what he thought was Kyra through the crowds of ambassadors and dignitaries. For only milliseconds at a time he would catch a glimpse of her dark curls, her mocking eyes, or her cocky smile. Lajjun and Ziza were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice that Riddick was about to leave in a huff. What stopped Riddick from standing and melting into the background was the voice of Hujan commanding the attention of everyone there. The music stopped as she raised her voice, which echoed in the banquet hall.

"Honored guests, It is my pleasure to welcome you all here." She smiled that diplomatic smile meant to ease fears. "We have with us some _very_ special guests, which I would like to introduce to you all." _Oh, crap…_ thought Riddick, _I'm an escaped convict, is she crazy?_ Apparently Riddick hadn't given Hujan too much credit, but at this moment she was probably the only one who seemed to be on his side so he waited for her next statement, while shifting for better access to his shivs. "First I would like to introduce Lord and Dame Beryl of the Necromonger Faith." Astonished murmurs ran like fire through the crowd as two people on the opposite side of the banquet hall from Riddick stood and bowed slightly to Hujan and the other council members before sitting again. Riddick's hand tensed over his blade-laden thigh, _damn necros,_ he snapped. Hujan cleared her throat once more, catching the attention of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Also I would like to welcome our _Furyan_ guests." Shocked murmurs of disbelief seemed to explode as the Necromonger Lord stood up from his chair in disbelief. Hujan was the master of crowd management as she waited patiently for their curiosity to get the better of them as they hushed into an anticipated silence waiting to see _who_ the Furyan guest was. Riddick's face remained impassive but his mind was that of a deer in headlights, caught over inner arguments as to whether he should make a break for it. Hujan made the choice for him as she continued to speak, "Where is our Furyan guests?" she said in mock curiosity only making the crowd hungrier to see these _guests_, "Ah, yes! Please stand and accept our welcome _Lord_ Riddick…" stunned silence was replaced by gasps of fear as all eyes turned to the man in black slowly rising to his feet placing his goggles on his forehead. "And of course, Lady Kyra." Riddick's head snapped to the doors of the banquet hall.

Riddick's eyes widened slightly at the figure that slowly made its way into the banquet hall. Her lithe body was covered in much the same style of clothes as he was, the obvious exception being the diamond opening at her chest hinting at the small breasts underneath the black material. He could tell she found a use for every strap on her body; she even had unconcealed throwing daggers on her upper arms. But what stopped not only Riddick but _everyone_ in the room was her stunning beauty. Her hair was half up and half cascading down her back with small black shivs holding it in place. The crowd hushed in awe as she moved with feline like grace to Riddick's side, taking his arm and guiding them through the crowd which parted more for her beauty than his menacing form. Kyra never made eye contact with anyone except Hujan as she stopped in front of her and the other council members.

"It is our honor to reinstate Furya's place among the stars." She said with a slight tilt of her head.

"The Elemental people welcome you back," Hujan smiled, "May the coming years wipe away darkness." Hujan took a small pause for added affect, "Only through _creative understanding_," Hujan gave a slight smirk to Riddick, "Can we create a Future for us all." The music began again even though the Necromonger envoy had stomped out of the room. The other guests were in too much shock to even acknowledge that one of the guests being honored just walked out on the banquet. Too many words flew like daggers through the air, whispers of "Riddick", "Killer", "Furyans", "Extinct", "Necromongers", "Dead Planets", and begrudgingly "Hope."

Riddick could have sworn Hujan just winked at Kyra, but he was too distracted by Kyra's beauty to give it much consideration. Kyra let go of his arm and turned to move to the table with Lajjun and Ziza but Riddick caught her arm.

"Kyra…" he growled. She smiled evilly at Riddick.

"Yes, _Lord_ Riddick?" she said sweetly. Riddick raised his eyebrow, _payback time, girlie._

"Care to dance?" he replied in his most gentlemanly of voices. He was rewarded with the look of utter shock on Kyra's face.

"What?" she stammered. Riddick's evil grin was all the reply she needed to know he was planning something. "No! No way, Riddick I can't dance to this crap! I—I" but before she could finish he had taken her hand and whisked her onto the dance floor.

"But it's so _simple_, Kyra." He purred, "Put your hands, here and here," he situated her with one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, placing his free hand on the small of her back. "Just follow my lead."

At first the steps were confusing and difficult but much like everything else Kyra was a quick study. She began to master the turns and twists that Riddick expertly lead her through. In a pause between songs she circled his waist as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Before she could open her mouth to ask he placed his finger on her lips smirking at her raised eyebrow.

"One surprise in exchange for another." He smirked. Her laughter surprised him and only served to warm his heart further. Reaching down slowly his lips met hers in a soft kiss that brought a small smile to both their faces. Offering her his arm they returned to the table with Ziza and Lajjun, ignoring the stares of the crowd around them.

---------------------------------------------------

**Ok I know I can just reply but I like shout outs more, it shows more appreciation and I hate clogging ppl's mailboxes.**

XinLajgin: hahaha, just where I want it to be ;-) 

**Nikita1506: pullin out the stops is fuuuuun!**

**Bima: lol uh, yea. :-P**


	16. pt3 Future Sights

Disclaimer: Don't own jack…haha get it? Geez… 

**Author's notes: As always, long sequences in italics are either dreams or flashbacks.** **Shout outs at the bottom :-D**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Gollum's Song by Emiliana Torrini_

"Are you **_mad_**?" hissed Jarek. His body seethed with literal flames that licked at his body but by the technology of Elementals the flames did not burn or singe the fabric. Hujan's lips became a thin line as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Calm down." She snapped back, "I am no fool Jarek, no one should have ever believed that our neutrality could have been maintained with the Necromongers."

"You do not know what you say, Hujan!" He seethed, "You could have very well turned the entire universe against us, not only the Necromongers with your—no, _our_, endorsement of Riddick!"

"Do you doubt my judgement?" she asked plainly. His pupils became red and his body flamed more but he quickly tore his gaze from Hujan.

"No."

"Good." She said coldly, making his head snap back up again.

"Tell me Hujan," He said equally as coldly, "Where did you acquire the garments that they wore tonight?" The question in its seeming randomness threw Hujan off for a second before she recovered.

"Why does it matter?"

"Don't play the fool, Hujan." He said, taking a step towards the Water Elemental. "I have seen only few Furyans in my life, most with their dignity stolen, and none with such finery. So I ask again, how did you _acquire_ it?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're implying!" She replied indignantly, avoiding the question.

"It's his isn't it." Jarek whispered turning his face from Hujan. "And yours." Hujan could hear the pain in Jarek's words as he avoided her gaze.

"Jarek…" She said softly, but firmly, "He deserved to have something, they both did."

"There's only one person you would give your wedding garments to," He said turning back to face her, all fire gone, his eyes quiet embers of sadness, "But why?" Hujan did not break the hurt gaze of the man who had been the second love of her life after her husband Rajen, whether Jarek knew it or not was another matter entirely.

"Because he looks so much like his father." Was all she said, as she watched him close his eyes and turn on his heel out the council assembly room, silent with the absence of the Elemental Assembly. Jarek stopped at the door, resting his had on its large frame.

"If you believe in your son, then so shall I." He turned briefly to look at the woman he had loved since her arrival on the Elemental Homeworld over thirty years ago. When she had arrived the hurt of losing her husband and only child had been too much. _I have loved you in my own way Hujan, and I will until death claims me._ He thought sadly. "Riddick shall have my full support. He will be made aware of our preparations." With that he turned once more with his back to Hujan as he walked out of the moonlit chambers.

--------------------------------------------------

_Devotion by Tracy Chapman_

The light of the moons shone through the window giving Kyra's body a halo of purple light through Riddick's shined vision. Riddick stood a moment just to marvel at her beauty. He could tell from the way the sheet glided over her body that she was completely naked. Kyra had lain on her stomach with the sheet only coming up to the very lowest curve of her back. Riddick sucked in a breath of cool air as he watched the flittering moonlight leave patterns on her muscled back. _She can't be sleeping,_ he thought. Taking silent steps forward he knelt next to the bed, letting the tips of his fingers follow the line of her spine. Kyra's hand tightened briefly under the pillow around her shiv, releasing it only when she recognized the touch as Riddick's. She let a small smile cross her face. _He doesn't seriously think I'm sleeping does he?_ She laughed. Moving her head ever so slightly she turned to catch him lovingly caressing her, his face as close to rapture as someone like Riddick could get. His eyes met hers as she cocked an eyebrow. Riddick slowly pulled his hand back, but Kyra caught it before he could stand. Running her thumb on his palm in circles she smiled, _did you just purr?_ Letting her fingers trail to the tips of his fingers, she laced his fingers with her own.

"Couldn't sleep?" he smirked, not releasing her hand.

"Problem with the bed." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he smiled drawing nearer, placing their laced hands on the curve of her hip.

"Same one as the shower." She quipped.

"Those Elementals really gotta work on their hospitality." Kyra laughed pulling his face to hers. Instead of the passionate kiss Riddick craved, she stopped short to look into his eyes, staring lovingly at his lips. Riddick growled as she pulled away from his hungry lips. "Kyra…" She laughed cruelly pushing him away. Lying on her side she merely smiled evilly at Riddick.

"I dunno _Richard_," she said sweetly, as she brushed her fingertips along her side, letting her fingers dip down to trace a small circle on the lowest part of her stomach just above the blanket, "Maybe it's not the Elementals that need to work on their 'hospitality'." Riddick stared wide-eyed at the taunting siren in front of him. Her curly hair masked her breasts in a veil, but the moonlight revealed the toned curves of her stomach, the sheet hiding anything else his eyes wanted. _Okay, this has gone on far enough,_ he huffed.

"Maybe you're right _Jacqueline_," he said politely getting up from the floor in one swift move, "I should just _sleep_ on it." He turned ever so slowly to move to the couch in his room.

"Riddick you get your ass back here right now!" she squeaked in panic. Turning around he couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on her face.

"I dunno Kyra," he said in feigned confusion and indecision, "I wouldn't want to impede your comfortable stay here in _my_ room." Kyra snapped up from the bed, letting the shower of her hair cascade down her back.

"Riddick…" she growled.

"Yes Kyra?" he asked sweetly, as he moved to the bed placing his hands on either side of her. _Gotcha girlie,_ he smirked. _Gotta get composure,_ Kyra snapped. Leaning up to Riddick, Kyra let her nose trail across his chin and down his neck as she bunched her hands on his shirt pulling it from his pants. _Gods she's good, _he smiled, _but I've got her this time._ "You were saying?" Kyra ignored him as she let her hands run under his shirt up his body to his chest. Her eyes snapped to his as she ran her calloused palms over his nipples. He breathed heavily but didn't break eye contact with her, no matter how much she was turning him on, for once he'd win this game. Kyra's eyes became dangerous slits as she saw the resolve in his eyes. _Let's see how he handles this,_ she thought with anger.

"You really gonna leave me here?" she asked quietly letting her eyes fall from his gaze. She felt his body tense. _What a choice of words Kyra, thanks._ His mind raced with all the ways to answer her. _Sarcastic? Arrogant? Playful? Truthful?_ His mind walked through the choices, and realized that no matter what he said something was going to be misinterpreted. He simply sighed lowering his head to rest on her shoulder. Kyra didn't expect such a reaction and instantly regretted her choice of words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one stroking his neck as the other ran along his back. "That was wrong of me…" she whispered. Riddick pushed back the hair covering her left shoulder looking down at the mark she had made on her skin. _We're both used to games, when we've got something real we don't know what to do with ourselves,_ he mused. Riddick pulled back enough to look into her eyes but not enough to be out of her embrace. For the second time in her life after New Mecca Kyra had apologized, this thought alone stung her pride, worse even that it was to the same person.

"C'mon, we should get some rest." He said finally. Without much protest Kyra stood on her knees, oblivious to the absence of the blanket. Pulling off Riddick's shirt she did noticed how beautiful he looked in the low light. _Gods he's beautiful…_ she whispered to her stung ego, as if acknowledging this fact would make her feel better. Slowly undoing the belt she looked up at Riddick, he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked confused. Following Riddick's stare downward she realized she was completely naked. Putting her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow, "Nothing you haven't seen before." The tension of the earlier moment dissipated as he smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm.

"Can't you just let me marvel at your beauty without getting my ass kicked for once?" Riddick laughed as he felt her blush. Kyra pulled back to the soft bed, lounging on her elbows, ankles crossed.

"You can do more than marvel…" she teased, "that is, if you're not too tired." Riddick practically ripped his pants and shoes off as he jumped into bed next to her. "Geez Riddick! Desperate much?" she laughed.

"Only for you baby." He took her mouth in the passionate kiss he had been longing for, as she pulled herself on top of him. She laughed as she felt his growl of pleasure reverberate through her body.

------------------------------------------------------

_I Stand Alone by Godsmack_

_Darkness._

_An explosion of light. Ships overhead crashing into the ground. The darkness around Riddick moved, heaved, breathed. Warriors like he had never seen before rushed all around him in the heat of battle. They fought. For the very existence of their race. And they were losing._

_Riddick's normally shined vision was filled with color—color he wasn't supposed to be able to see. Thousands of faces rushed around him, running through buildings, some seeking cover, some taking open positions in the middle of the street as they shot their anti-aircraft guns and rocket launchers. The noise of it was sickening. War._

_Explosions everywhere. Body parts flying through the air accompanied the screams of the dead or dying. Necromonger ships exploded and crashed into buildings, as warships of a different kind punched a hole through the Necromonger blockade. A stream of ships made it through long enough to become bright blips as they star jumped away. A cry of victory rang throughout the warriors below. The ships that had punched a hole in the blockade came crashing down from the skies in flames. The Necromonger towers launched spheres of light and for a brief moment everything and everyone on the planet hushed. A warrior next to Riddick turned with sad yet triumphant eyes._

"_They made it. My son will live." He beamed with pride before raising his weapon into the sky, "FOR FURYA!" He shouted._

"_**FOR FURYA!**" Chanted the warriors around him. The sphere began to spin and descend. "**FURYA!**" They chanted once more as the Necromonger weapon sent a shockwave of light destroying everything and everyone in sight._

Riddick snapped to a sitting position in bed with shiv in his hand. His body was covered in a cold sweat breathing heavy. Kyra woke immediately brandishing her own shiv squinting into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. Seeing his sweat covered body and heavy breathing she immediately realized that Riddick had woken from a nightmare. _I didn't even know you dreamed,_ she thought guiltily.

"Nothing."

"Riddick."

"What?"

"_Riddick._"

"It was nothing, just a dream."

"**_Riddick!"_**

"Damnit, Kyra! I had a nightmare, you happy now?" He snapped. The shiv disappeared from her hand as she reached to take the blade he clutched to so desperately out of his hand, which was difficult since his knuckles were practically white from holding it so tightly.

"Baby calm down." She said softly, turning his face lightly to look at her. "I'm here." Riddick closed his eyes and gave into the soft caresses of Kyra as she gently pushed him back down to the bed. She kissed his eyelids as she ran her fingers lightly on his forehead and cheek. She didn't demand any answers to what his dream was or why she felt like he was holding back from her.

Opening his eyes he turned to her loving face, the face of the only person he cared for and who cared for him. Taking in a long breath he told Kyra what Hujan had said in the garden and about his dream.

"I think the warrior who spoke to me, was my…" he finished, letting her connect the dots on her own. She looked at him with wide eyes, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a second Riddick worried that he shouldn't have told her, but she smirked before he could pull away and pretend he hadn't just spilled his guts on the floor in front of her.

"You know," she said smirking again, "now when you greet people you'll have to add 'long lost love child of an Elemental and Furyan Lord' to escaped convict and murderer." Riddick's laughter boomed in the small room as he pulled her into a tighter embrace kissing her fiercely.

"And what about you?" he laughed.

"What about me?" she asked slyly. "How does _Lady_ Kyra, evil she-beast, sound?"

"Too short!" he joked.

"Well we can't all be Richard B. Riddick, escaped yada yada," she motioned in flowery circles around her. This brought another smile to Riddick's face as he looked up at her making mocking greetings. Kyra stopped making silly gestures when she caught the silence and Riddick's soft eyes on her.

"How about Kyra, beloved of Richard." Kyra's face tilted forward, letting her hair drop around her shoulders. She turned her face away from him slightly, allowing her curls to mask her face. Sitting up, Riddick brushed the hair from her face, exposing the single tear that trailed down her face. Her eyes flashed to his as he brushed the tear away with the back of his hand.

"You make me cry, apologize, and feel things that I thought I had buried long ago," she chuckled lightly, "I thought **_I_** was supposed to be the one with the humanizing affect." They both laughed softly. Riddick cupped her face in his hands, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I guess it works both ways."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Wow such a response! Made me wanna post this—post haste! LoL.**

**Spark89: Gosh hun, I thought I lost ya for a few chapters there. I thought that maybe I lost one of my best reviewers, lol I'm glad ur liking where I'm going with this. O btw, I know everyone assumes Kyra's probably furyan, but just because she played the role of _Lady_ Kyra doesn't necessarily mean she is….then again, who know? MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bima: lol give me your soul and I'll draw you stick figures ;-)**

**DonnaLynn & Diaro: lol thank you for reading and reviewing I love getting the reviews—haha what can I say, I'm a megalomaniac :-P**

**XinnLajgin: lol my dear, she surprised him with her beauty and he surprised her with his dancing skills.**

**Nikita1506: hey hun I like where your story is going, and I left a review on that story with my thoughts, I hope it helps:-D**


	17. Complications

Disclaimer: dude…I still don't own lol 

**Author's note: well I wanna get this story on the move on—we've developed these two romantically enough damnit, lol. O btw, I'm surprised no one caught this—there was a BIG typo in chapter 14 it said "varen put me on a ship…" it was supposed to say Rajen—the name of Hujan's husband. Shout outs at le bottom.**

**------------------------------------------------**

_Alegria from Cirque Du Soleil_

A bead of sweat dripped down her temple, following the line of her chin to drip to the mat below her shifting feet. The man before her circled her in much the same way, his gaze hidden by the dark goggles over them. Sweat and even blood soaked their clothes. They had played this game before. Stalk, Hunt, Kill. It's what they knew, and they did it well. The challenge was in trying to find ways to defeat or outmaneuver the other. Kyra's hair was bound up with a leather strap, and she wore what she had worn in Crematoria, albeit washed. Riddick's black muscle top and cargos were his customary uniform, comfortable and understood. _That's my advantage_, thought Kyra suddenly, _his cargos aren't form fitting like my clothes, now all I have to do is use that against him._ If Riddick didn't know any better he'd think Kyra was up to something. They're "games" had started at dawn and had continued well until what must have been noon. While playing "hide and seek" they had found the Citadel's prize gym. Everyone in the room turned to the pair; some ignored their presence, while others literally peed their pants. It had made the duo smirk almost simultaneously in amusement. Seeing the mats in the middle they each began to stretch, it was finally a place to test and work out their "softened" bodies. While each of their bodies were just as toned, as before they came to the Elemental Homeworld they still felt softened by the amount of luxury they had been afforded.

Kyra had suffered a bloody split lip from the sparing amongst other bruises and shiv slices. Riddick fared no better; Kyra may have not had the power to truly bruise him bloody but she did have the speed and grace to slice him on both biceps and across his chest. Initially their sparring had been playful and full of misgivings as to whether or not they should use their full abilities against the other. This had ended of course once Riddick had pinned Kyra to the floor laughing at her attempts to not "hurt" him. She had swiftly and wordlessly responded with a kick to his manhood. The snickers from onlookers didn't help the fact that Kyra had just left him momentarily in a fetal position on the floor. She had stood just out of arms reach slightly in shock of her actions and his response. She could have sworn he was going to block her kick. In a flash of angry flesh he was repaying her with an uppercut, causing her to bite the lip she had been nibbling between worried teeth. Kyra muttered curses and they had both drawn their hidden shivs, Kyra's two to Riddick's one. The onlookers at this point began to back away, convinced that they intended to kill each other.

Circling again they almost seemed like two panthers growling and bristling at the presence of the other. Kyra's right foot turned slightly, telegraphing her intention to lunge forward. _Sloppy Kyra, _chided Riddick. Kyra stepped with all her weight launching herself forward but instead of lunging for his upper body, at the last moment she dodged for the space between his legs, gripping his pant leg and pulling him off balance with her still moving body. Riddick while surprised by this tactic was not entirely left defenseless. Putting his body weight _into_ the fall he let his elbow come out to catch Kyra in the face. However, all he hit was mat as Kyra rolled away from the elbow but not out of hand reach. Grasping firmly onto the knot that was her hair he pulled her into a headlock. She screeched in anger, but could do nothing as he lifted her to her knees. He also kneeled behind her, pressing his legs on the sides of hers keeping her in place.

"Say it." He panted into her ear as her head attempted to jerk free from his grasp. _Give in, Kyra. You know I've got you,_ he thought.

"Never!" She actually spit blood but refused to acknowledge his victory.

"Say it, Kyra!" He shouted, making everyone who wasn't already enrapt by the fight on the mats, turn to stare.

"_Never._" She snickered. Finally she let her oxygen-starved voice release a harsh laughter. Any more pressure and Riddick would permanently damage her windpipe or just plain kill her.

"Damnit, Kyra." He huffed, releasing her to fall forward on the mat. She kept herself from falling on her face but didn't stop herself from coughing, which left the mat sprayed with little speckles of blood. Riddick had rolled onto his back panting and in pain. Turning his head to look at her he felt his heart twist as he saw his own handy work on his mate. She in turn, turned her head to look at her bloodied and bruised love. They could not see the shame in each other's eyes looking at the destruction they could cause on one another. Slowly but surely she crawled to where he lay. Raising a shaky had that Riddick caught in his own she attempted to stem the spreading red on his front. Had this been a true fight Riddick would have definitely killed her, but not before she would have mortally wounded him.

"C'mon," She croaked, "Can't have _The_ Richard B. Riddick, bleeding to death from a sparring match." She moved to help him up but found herself being equally supported by Riddick.

"And I can't have the evil she-beast herself, getting permanently damaged either." He wheezed. They both only smiled as they rose together, to walk slowly over to the med-bay built into the gym.

---------------------------------------------------

A good four hours later and they were walking out of the gym, no longer bloodied but definitely bruised. Not having eaten anything since the banquet, they headed straight to where the smells of food radiated. They reached yet another gigantic room, full of arches and sunlight. Packed with all the guests and even some guards, it was the Citadel's version of a cafeteria. Nothing that couldn't be done grandly existed in the architecture of the Elemental Homeworld. Silent whispers ran through the crowd, not surprisingly about who Riddick and Kyra were. Not only their (sometimes exaggerated) lives, but also about their little "battle" in the gym. Riddick ignored the hostile looks people gave the pair but keep himself close to Kyra anyways.

Kyra stopped in her tracks as she stared down a particularly bold ambassador. Snickering when he averted his eyes after only a few seconds. Riddick turned to watch the scene and couldn't help but smirk. _She-beast indeed, _he thought. Riddick couldn't resist the temptation to have a little fun.

"Come now, _Lady_ Kyra," he said in his most mockingly diplomatic voice, "Let the Ambassadors eat in peace."

"But of course _Lord_ Riddick," she said sweetly, "Besides, I'm _hungry_." Kyra rolled the "r"s almost sounding like she hungered for the blood of the Ambassador, making the man gulp and go pale. Riddick gave a little chuckle at her added embellishment, and they both turned in sync to the food line.

---------------------------------------------

Lord Beryl was not a high-ranking lord; he barely even held the title of "Lord" if truth be told. Neither he nor Dame Beryl had been important in their pre-converted lives and had only by a stroke of luck become _vaguely_ important in the Necromonger world they now lived in. Lord Beryl had heard of this Riddick. He knew the important opportunity his appointment to the Elemental Homeworld presented but he still couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Only question remains," he mumbled to himself, "is whom do I inform?" This answer to his question proved more difficult than he thought possible. If he informed the Lord Marshal himself, he would be given the highest honors but if the rumors about Riddick's destiny were true it'd be wasted once the Lord Marshal was taken care of. He nor his wife were very good at plots like Dame Vaako and for once they had wished they were as conniving as she. "That's it!" he exclaimed. Walking over to his screens he typed out a message to Lord Vaako.

--------------------------------------------------

Vaako had only looked through the first-contact files of 20 of the possible prison planets Riddick was hiding on when he received a messaged from Lord Beryl.

_Lord Vaako,_

_I have found that which has vexed the Necromongerss to no end. Not only one Furyan but apparently two, another female warrior travels with** the Riddick**. They have been given sanctuary on the Elemental Homeworld. I trust this information and my help will not be forgotten._

Lord Beryl 

Vaako could not hide the vicious smile of triumph on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

**As always Big Mahaloz (thank you) everyone!**

**Bima: I was actually battling as to whether or not to put that line in. I mean I'm no fan of intimacy or cuddling, lol but I'm a beeeotch and this story isn't about me, plus I figured there needed to be a catalyst to that humor.**

**DonnaLynn: I hope you like this new chapter, it's a lot shorter !gasps! but I felt bad leaving the story hanging for so long.**

**Spark89: lol well hun you give comments besides "wow great story" so I value that :-P (not that I don't appreciate the ego boosts the other kind of reviews give me (o)**

**Nikita1506: I'm waitin or ur chapter luv!**

**anonymous: yea thanx for pointing that out, I swear I proof read my stuff but you know how it goes, the more you read something the less likely you are able to catch errors—haha the worst is when I go back through the story and read my earlier chapters, thankfully I don't cringe but I can see what ur talking about :-P**

**XinnLajgin: ****lolwhipped****. Hell no, not in my stories—I hate dudes and chicks that are whipped, weak, or just plain annoying so I'll try and keep them the hell away from those characteristics ;-)**

**Dog-demon-emiko: Hisashiburi (long time no see!) haha I know how you feel—then I grew up and bought my own damn computer and learned how to hack wireless networks for "free" internet MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**FitMama: it's good to see you girl! Thanx for noticing that I do things a certain way to point out certain things that they're having lacking experience in. Sometimes people give Riddick and Kyra way too much credit for a lot of actions (or too little credit).**

**DragonMouse: nice to see I got a new reviewer. Sometimes chapters and updates come fast sometimes slow :-( usually if I already have the chapter I only wait for 3 reviews but sometimes it takes me longer to crank out a chapter, like with this one and the ones to come. I hope you stick with me!**


	18. Squall

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of those movie rights._

**Author's notes: Happy New Year! WoOt! Lol I'm sooooo sorry this took this long to get out, I've been crazy busy lately and just haven't had the time. I'm tryin me best though :-) Enjoy folks!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Riddick knew something was wrong. He felt it in his bones, his flesh, and even his skin. He and Kyra had returned to his room for a hot shower after eating as much as humanly possible in the 'cafeteria'. A smile almost lit his face as he remembered looking up to Kyra eating no longer with her provided utensils but with one of her many homemade shivs. She even had her leg propped up next to her on the bench as if having both legs properly situated was too much of a liability. He had simply stared producing the biggest smirk he had ever used.

flashback

"_What?" she asked._

"_You can take the girl out of Slam City but you can't take the Slam outta the girl, eh Kyra?" he chuckled. Her eyes glittered dangerously for a moment as he realized that maybe she hadn't taken it as a joke._

"_Ha-Ha." She said flatly._

"_Kyra… I was only joking."_

"_You have a shitty sense of humor, Riddick." She stated, not looking up._

_Riddick knew Kyra was pissed off but now he didn't know how to salvage it. They spent the rest of their meal in an awkward silence with Kyra avoiding even breathing in Riddick's direction. Kyra was more pissed with herself than with what Riddick had said. **I guess I really am a 'slam bitch'… **she thought, dejectedly. Kyra began poking the remnants of her meal with her shiv. Riddick could tell what he had said was now taking on a life of it's own and making her delve into thoughts that obviously stabbed at her insides. **Fuck!** He shouted at himself, **she's probably thinking about how she's just some convict fit for only a dark hole in slam. Hell, even I've had those thoughts. **Riddick couldn't help but feel just as dejected as Kyra. **Shitty sense of humor alright, **he snickered to himself. They continued back to Riddick's room in the hush of their own thoughts, neither taking a moment to look at each other. When they had reached his door Kyra subconsciously turned to head to her room as well._

"_Where are you going?" Riddick was not so much in a maze of his own thoughts that he couldn't realize that she was headed to her appointed room and not **his** room._

"_Going to my room." She replied confused._

"_No, Kyra." He said taking a step forward and placing a firm hand on her arm, "You're going to myroom." He said just as matter-of-factly. His attitude and words snapped something in Kyra. She whipped her arm out of his grasp and took a step backward, baring her teeth in a snarl._

"_What just because I sleep with you think I'm your bitch!" She snarled through clenched teeth, "This isn't slam Riddick, and even if it was, you're not top dog—I AM."_

"_O really?" he snarled back, "Funny, I thought that mark made you mine."_

_Kyra's face was nearly unrecognizable as pain, betrayal, and finally rage tainted her beautiful features._

"_Well," She said as chill as frost, "I know one way to remedy that." Whipping out one of her many hidden blades in a blur of silver, Riddick almost didn't have time to catch her wrist._

"_What the hell—!" he grunted as he attempted to wrestle the blade from her hand. She hadn't been aiming for him, in fact her blade wasn't even pointed at him. She had drawn the shiv in an effort to **dig out** the mark on her left breast. "Kyra! Stop!" His voice had a pleading tone that threw Kyra off balance long enough for him to grab the blade and push her against the wall. She breathed heavily through her chest as she glared at him with pure hate._

"_I'm nobody's whore." Riddick couldn't believe his ears as her words sliced into him._

_Riddick was speechless. He just held her to the wall and never let his eyes leave her face. He grimaced as he whispered, "I never said you were one." Riddick pushed away from her and stood defeated as his head hung. Kyra closed her eyes and tried to look away from what had fast become her source of strength and something much more. Riddick looked back up at her and saw only her faced turned away from him in disgust—not disgust directed at him but at herself. Misunderstanding it as directed towards him he felt his heart being stabbed to death by innumerable blades. He let his hand that was holding her shiv rise up in front of her, catching her attention and breaking her out of her self-reverie. "Here, do what you want." He said, practically shoving the blade at her._

_Kyra's eyes glittered once more, but not with anger. Her unshed tears were barely noticeable as she took the blade in one quick motion. Riddick turned, not wanting to see her gouge out her own flesh to be rid of him. Kyra grasped his arm before he could open the door to his room._

"_Where do you think you're going?" She said in a firm voice that belied her inner torment._

"_To my room." He said tiredly._

"_No, Riddick, you're not." Kyra said matter-of-factly. Riddick sighed, but before he could reply she continued. "We're going to our room." Riddick turned to look at her resolute face. He never felt more warmth in his life for any person than at this moment gazing upon the strong face of Kyra._

"_I guess we are." He said, letting the side of his mouth curve to a half-smile._

end flashback

Riddick could feel someone slowly crawling up behind him. He let another half-smile flash across his face as he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Looks like you need your rest, old man." Kyra said in a mockingly concerned tone.

"After sparring, fighting, and then _pleasing_ you, Kyra" He said sweetly, "Anyone is bound to be dead tired." He was pleased when he felt her laugh against his back as her arms encircled him from behind. He could feel her breasts trail against his back as she purred seductively against his neck, her breath coming in small puffs against his right ear. "I wasn't kidding Kyra, I'm tired as hell. Not complaining mind you, but I think I do need _some _time to 'recover'." Kyra only chuckled softly as she let her hands wander across his chest down to his abdomen causing his muscles to spasm under her touch.

"Well then," She purred, only stopping to run her tongue along the edge of his ear, "I better find other ways of…relaxing…you." Riddick groaned as he felt her lips kiss the muscles on his back as her hands massaged his thighs. Whatever thoughts had been bothering him earlier was thrown out the door as her fingertips began trailing between his inner thighs.

"Kyra…You. Are. Evil."

---------------------------------------------

Vaako snapped to attention as the face of the Lord Marshal appeared on his screen. _Thank the Gods he hasn't yet found a way to steal souls via vid-phone_, he thought shakily. He was waiting for the Lord Marshal to acknowledge his presence as always.

"What news Vaako." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"I have found him, My Lord." He answered automatically.

"Where?"

"He has been given sanctuary on the Elemental Homeworld, My Lord." The look on the Lord Marshal's face made the hair on the back of Vaako's neck rise. It was the look of someone caught between a rock and a hard place. Vaako didn't know what kind of deals the Lord Marshal was making with that Elemental Witch but it definitely was going to put a snag in the Lord Marshal's plans once he would have to demolish her homeworld. The Lord Marshal's face quickly became emotionless, as he recovered his thoughts.

"Good work, Vaako."

"Obedience without question, My Lord." He only slightly hesitated when he continued, "What would you have me do, My Lord?" Vaako almost bit his tongue as he saw the Lord Marshal's eyebrow rise in amusement.

"I am sending you half of the armada, lead them to the Elemental Homeworld and destroy it."

"My Lord, it is not my place to hold such a position—"

"You will hold this position only because I will it so." The Lord Marshal cut Vaako off mid-sentence continuing in his low and menacing tone, "I was lenient before, do not make me regret it." The connection went blank as Vaako sat back in his chair and contemplated what to do next.

-------------------------------------------------

"_Destiny" by Zero 7_

The warm breeze glided over Kyra's skin. It was a comfortable warmth that brought her slowly to her full senses; she, much like Riddick, never slept fully, always keeping herself just between conscious and unconscious. Her time in slam may have seemed like a distant memory to her at this moment but her body never forgot that a lax attitude leads to a messy end. Her breathing never changed nor increase even though she was fully aware of everything around her. Opening her eyes she let herself forever keep the image of Riddick's peaceful face. Even while he slept she could tell his senses were on high alert, but it had seemed that just for one moment, one night he had let himself sleep just enough to show his brief recognition of happiness. Kyra's eyes softened into one of love. _Love?_ She blinked, _is that what this is?_ Raising her body up slightly she let her fingertips trace the contours of Riddick's brow. Letting her thumb trail over his lips she thought more on what she was feeling. _I'm always having to leave things behind, I don't have time for love… _she sighed. _For just a moment, let me be happy._

_**Knock, knock, KNOCK!**_

Kyra sighed again. "So much for letting me enjoy it." Riddick snapped awake and then crashed back into the soft mattress groaning his annoyance.

"WHAT!" He snapped. Kyra couldn't help but smile as she moved swiftly from the bed to put on a robe.

"My…My Lord? I'm sorry to disturb you but the Lord Jarek has asked for you and Lady Kyra." Came a timid voice from behind the door. Before Riddick could shout back where Jarek could "shove it" he was surprised into silence by Kyra's reply. Quickly opening the door she nearly scared the poor boy half to death. However death was a distant thought as his jaw dropped at the beautiful vision standing in the pale robes before him.

"Tell the Lord Jarek, that we would be delighted, and that we will be with him within the hour." Kyra answered in her most gentle tone. Once she said that Riddick's jaw nearly dropped as well, _what the fuck? When did Kyra get all prim and proper?_ Kyra closed the door and turned to find Riddick standing directly behind her.

"Ok where's Kyra and what did you do with her?"

"Oh for goodness sakes Riddick," Kyra continued in that dulcet tone, "one does not simply survive by being the baddest slam bitch alive. Blending in means sometimes blending in with the snotty asshole at the top—usually right before you steal their ship." Kyra winked as she slipped around Riddick's bulk heading straight for the bathroom.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises…" He muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jarek sat behind his large wooden desk as Kyra and Riddick walked in. The silence hung heavy in the room as both men attempted to wait out the other. Realizing that being standoffish was pointless he simply plowed into what needed to be said.

"Hujan believes that you can make a difference." Jarek said flatly.

"Really?" Riddick replied, giving away nothing, only waiting for Jarek to tell him more. Jarek grunted as he recognized the tactic.

"Whether you can make a difference or not is not up to me to decide," He paused looking between Kyra and Riddick, "It is up to _you_."

"No more games," interjected Kyra, "the both of you." She continued eyeing both Riddick and Jarek. "You obviously have something to tell us so just spit it out, and there will be no more interruptions." Riddick's and Jarek's eyebrow rose almost simultaneously, but neither protested.

"The two of you are now a part of something much bigger than any one of us." Jarek rose from his desk to stare out the window. "The Elemental People wish to help in the fight against the Necromongers but we only have the power to protect ourselves. It is up to the both of you to find a way that the Necromongers can be defeated, not just delayed."

"What do you mean 'delayed'?" Asked Riddick, "_If_ we're risking our necks to help out everyone that doesn't give a shit about us, I'd like to at least know what the Elementals have that makes them think they can survive a **planetary** assault."

"Before the Necromonger war on Furya, our people used to allies." Jarek shrugged, "We used to share technology, information, weapons… Together, just before their world was attacked, we created something that had never been accomplished before."

"And what was that?" asked Kyra, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Shielding." Jarek replied, "And not just any shielding—energy shielding strong enough to surround an _entire_ planet. We've never dared to test it since it would alert the Necromongers to our advantage, not to mention the younger worlds wouldn't understand how we did it and it would have put us politically at risk of being accused of militantism."

"Get to the part where you tell us what you need us for." Demanded an unfazed Riddick.

"It wasn't just defensive technology we had information about," said Jarek as he ignored Riddick's comment, "The Furyans apparently had weapons against the Necromongers that their own people didn't even know about. It took us _thirty_ _years_ to get enough information about some secret weapon that survived long after they had been destroyed. Whatever it is, all we know is that only a furyan can find it, and only a furyan can 'open' it."

"Open?" questioned Kyra.

"We don't know anymore than I've told you except that the weapon is still somewhere in the Furyan system of planets, possibly still somewhere on the Furyan Homeworld." Sirens and alerts began to sound loudly through the Citadel. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Riddick was at the window in a second, just in time to see the sky begin to blacken with Necromonger ships. He grunted as he turned to Jarek.

"Now would probably be a good time to test that shielding."


	19. Siege Beheld pt1

_Disclaimer: Me rearry no own._

**Author's Note: No it's not a zombie, put down that shotgun! I'm back and if anyone is still interested in where this is going then I really rabu rabu yuuuuu! Enjoy folks cuz I'm back and I got a few story tricks to use, not to mention a new style of writing and perspective to try!**

Lord Vaako was pleased with himself.

All the failures assigned to his name could be wiped clean with the completion of the task at hand. As he stared down to the planet below he could feel his former glory and prominence returning to him.

"Communications from the planet, Lord Vaako. Lord Beryl."

"Put it through."

A slightly static image came upon the main consol. Looking rather pleased with himself Lord Beryl smiled slightly, "Greetings Lord Vaako."

"You have something to report?"

Lord Beryl puffed up slightly at the directness of Lord Vaako's question but nonetheless continued, "It pleases me to announce that as far as I know, the Riddick and the female Furyan still remain on the planet. I humbly await your orders, Lord Vaako."

* * *

"**I humbly await your orders, Lord Vaako."** The transmission played on Hujan's consol. _So it begins,_ she mused to herself. The Citadel's sirens were silenced only to be replaced by the heavy footfall of troop activity.

"**Rejoin the armada so we may begin cleansing this world."**

* * *

"We must find Hujan." Jarek's worried eyes gave him away to both Kyra and Riddick. Seeing their comprehension for his apprehension he smoothed over his face as he continued, "She is our Lead Councilwoman, she must be informed," his face gained a faraway look, "if she doesn't know already."

"Lajjun and Ziza," stated Kyra matter-of-factly.

"They will be protected," Jarek replied sincerely, "you have our word. Aeron!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Go to the mother and child that came to seek Sanctuary with Lord Riddick and Lady Kyra. Inform them that they will be kept safe by the Elementals now but that their former guardians must be on their way and have no time for…"

"No, I will go with him," interjected Kyra, "After all they've been through they'll believe they're safe only if it comes from one of us."

"Kyra…" Riddick turned to say more but Kyra cut him off.

"Don't."

* * *

**To all my reviewers please accept my humblest apologies and hopefully you'll come back and get in the groove again, because it's still 3 reviews that get an update. I missed writing and I missed you guys!!**


	20. Siege Unfolding pt2

_Disclaimer: checking… checking… nope, me no own._

**Author's note: Wow that was fast!! Thanks everybody, you guys still remember the story, I know it was a surprise--and it's more action and character development but hey I love the **_**Universe**_** that was created every character matters to me **

* * *

_I must be outta my fucking mind,_ Kyra's mind raced, as she could feel the blood pumping in her temples as she ran nearly ten strides ahead of the boy Aeron. _Elementals, Furyans, Necros, what happened to the good old days of Mercs?_ She snorted at that thought.

* * *

"Jarek, get to the council chambers immediately," Hujan's face popped up on Jarek's mobile consol screen in his hand, "And bring Riddick and Kyra with you as well."

"We're on our way."

* * *

Things were moving far too slowly for Lord Vaako's tastes and it was neither improved by Dame Vaako's insistence of perfection. While he prized her ability at court intrigue she knew not the actions to be taken in open war and conflict. So her harried message only moments ago did nothing if not to remind him of the most important fact: this was their _last_ chance. As he stared out upon his men below amassing within the ship his thoughts ran over numbers, figures, projections, and approximations. He was a man of loyalty and of faith, but he was no blind fool. He did not truly know the extent of Elemental technology or strength. And while he believed he had the force necessary to triumph he had learned a valuable lesson in dealing with the breeder Riddick; nothing was ever truly certain.

* * *

"We must hurry my dear." Things to be packed flew into cases as Lord Beryl and Damn Beryl rushed to collect their few belongings. While they shared the pleasing feeling of seeing the armada darkening the sky above they knew all to well they would be left behind to perish if they were not quick to their master's command to return.

Flitting between pillars they moved not unlike the shadows themselves, using the chaos to their advantage. Making their way through the running crowds to the hanger bay, where their ship lay in wait, proved challenging for the pair. Their own personal guards had be forced to stay within the ship while they served as ambassadors to the Elementals. Once they reached the door to the outer area they were vastly displeased to find it not only guarded but also surrounded by screaming and shouting people begging to be let to their ships.

"Rats…" mused Dame Beryl as she smiled thinly. Her husband did not share her smirk; they needed to get past that crowd _and_ those guards to get to their own ship. Lord Beryl's brain raced and he scowled in thought as to how he was going to accomplish this but in the end pompous superiority won out. _Why should I hide? They should be begging me to be converted!_ he thought. His evangelical fortitude made him puff out his chest, preparing to share his magnanimity with them. Surely with the legion vast visible in the very sky itself they would not only let him pass but also join him to their redemption.

With a holy purpose on his lips and Necromonger verse in his heart he stepped forward into the light.

"I demand…" his voice petered off mid-sentence as faces of sheer rage and hate turned and stared upon he and his wife. In the crackling silence between the screams of the sirens, whispers of "murderer", "killer", "not getting away" could be heard. "… I demand that we be released to our ship and let free to go to our _armada_," he finished slightly weaker then he had started, emphasizing the word "armada" as if to remind everyone who exactly was in the sky above. The crowd, almost as if as they were one, stalked forward. A man in front opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, We'll release you…"

* * *

**Love you guys!!**

**Lady Kypria: Thank you for keeping a candle in the window for my story :P Hopefully you'll enjoy where this is all going!**

**Linwe-Ancalime: I'll go check yours out :)**

**Zlazer: Thanks for your kinds words, it's always nice to hear someone say that it brightened up their day reading something I wrote.**

**And to all the other readers out there, as always 3 reviews gets a new update, but more importantly I'd love some feedback too!**


	21. Winter

_Disclaimer: nope, me no own._

**Author's note: Good to see more people getting back in the groove and reviewing, thanks folks! And yea I know, I know, BIG gaps in between updates but that's what happens when you have a job and **_**rent**_** to pay :P I also hope you notice and like the layers in this new style!**

Days had passed… or maybe it was hours. Either way it felt like an eternity as she stood, body pressed into the red rock of the cliff side. Her eyes, her face, her hands covered in the red-brown dust of this forgotten planet. Though her clothes attempted to protect her from the elements it didn't change that feeling that the grit of this planet covered more than just her skin. It seemed to permeate into every cell. She blinked one eye at a time so as to be ever vigilant on what was before her: dinner.

_**They circled him like a pack of hungry dogs, eager and ready to tear Lord and Dame Beryl into shreds. Inch by inch the crowd of crazed ambassadors and valets stepped toward the pair.**_

The great animal stood as still as she, a natural predator, built by Nature Herself to blend seamlessly with the land. Its craggy flesh mimicked the rock faces, and it's splotched and patterned pelt also bore the colors of the dust. It shifted its shoulder, making her freeze. It was beginning to finally relax and lower it's guard. If measured by Old Earth standards it might have been named a dragon for it looked much like one. Though perhaps a dragon would have been kinder. This species would bite and paralyze its victims with a kind of suspension fluid, then spend months eating its immobile victims one small bite at a time until naught but shards of bone were left. These beasts had all the patience in the galaxy and the speed of the wind that whipped over the barren lands.

She tried to remember what had brought her here, flying, speeding, running through the stars; but she was only rewarded with a light kick to the gut. She quickly opened both eyes. The small almost imperceptible movement had alerted her prey. Silent and deadly as the wind she raised her spear of bone and rock, estimating where the dragon-animal would go and not where it had been. She was getting good at this.

Jumping down she carefully avoided the barbed tail of the animal, and with a second spear plunged it straight through its skull causing it to thrash about. She'd need the meat and pelt for what was to come. She knew it wasn't long now. Dragging the body back brought beads of sweat to her face and more protests from her stomach.

Reaching her enclave she cut expertly into its throat, below the massive jaw line to reveal two yellow egg-sized sacks, scent glands. Storing one in a ready pouch, she carefully mashed the other inside and along the barely visible entrance to her own cave and nearby rocks. The long winter was coming; great sandstorms would demolish the planet's surface for 4 of its months.

Kyra knew that in order to have this baby she'd have to survive.


	22. Monsoon

_Disclaimer: nope, me no own._

**Author's note: Some think that I'll never come back but I always do. I'm also really glad to see that people have noticed the time jump and trust me to let it unfold well **** Have faith readers!**

It never stopped raining on this planet. Or at least, that's what a silvery-eyed observer thought. The drops fell in complete disregard of whatever plans Riddick had, which honestly speaking, he had none.

"_**Stay back…" squeaked Lord Beryl, his flesh grey and ashen with fear. Just as they crowd was about to pounce, a calm figure interceded.**_

"_**Perhaps you should come with me, Lord Beryl." Hujan's calm and commanding voice cut through the shocked silence as with a swift nod The Beryl's followed her safely from the hall.**_

His mind attempted to wander to the last time he saw his Kyra. But remembering it was a face of determination, trust, and maybe even hope made him wrench his body from his perch on the roof landing into action. He had spent enough time studying the data discs that Hujan had given him. Now his eyes focused on Dr. Stephens. What a ridiculously normal sounding name, _stephens_, Riddick snorted. The Elementals had given he and Kyra the star coordinates of the Furyan System but nothing else. It had taken months just to track down the 'sources' for where or what this Furyan weapon might be. Most of them were dead. This Dr. Stephens, joe blow normal, had somehow managed to outlive everyone else who knew anything.

He sat on the ledge across the way looking through the man's apartment window. _You'd better have some answers_, thought Riddick. The old man turned the lights off and headed for the bathroom, pissed, then went to bed. His movements were like clockwork, never once did he deviate from this pattern. Lights now off, Riddick was free to slip in for the second time and resume his search for whatever the old doctor might hold.

He heard a creak in the floorboards. He knew he should disappear, or at least hide but instead he just stood up straight and waited. "I would've thought you had found what you were looking for by now." At the old man's words Riddick flicked on a light and leaned nonchalantly against the kitchen wall.

"And what am I looking for, Doc?" asked Riddick. walked forward and sat down next to where Riddick stood at the kitchen counter. It was only then that Riddick saw the doctor's eyes were sharp and deep—anything but what you'd expect from an elderly joe normal. And that's when the rush hit him, the din, the noise, like a tsunami of sound and strife washed over him, screaming to swallow him whole. His senses were overwhelmed and again he was there on that planet, _Furya_, awash with the battles scenes once more. "Stop!" he heard himself say as the cacophony grew so loud that he covered his ears in pain. And just like that the noise, the planet, the soldiers, all of it was silent and he was in the plain apartment of the unassuming .

"Do you know why I could do that?" asked , a slight smile seen below his white moustache as he raised a hand to silence any quip Riddick might come up with, "because _I'm_ what you're looking for."


	23. Bed Time Stories

_Disclaimer: Well, I sure don't own nothing—except my characters of course :P_

**Author's note: So I tried my best to answer the requests as well as give another chapter. I also re-introduced the music playing in the background while I wrote this. My thanks to the reviewers for sticking with me.**

_Veresulaste koor by Metsatoll_

There were moments on this dusty world when Kyra could almost hear the wind sing as it pummeled through the caverns and caves of this planet. So much of her time had been spent in silence that she began speaking only at night when the wind was loudest. Her hand placed upon her growing belly she spoke to her children. She didn't know what sex or sexes her children would be but her sensitive fingers could feel the distinct pumping of blood to two tiny hearts.

"You know," Kyra began, "your father is a killer." She brushed her fingers upon her stomach willing her children to listen closely. "He possesses such grace. He saved me you know. Before I knew how to watch my own back that is."

* * *

_**Kyra burst through the doors of Lajjun's room bringing forth a sharp scream from Lajjun and a squeal from Ziza, who ran to attach her small body around Kyra's thigh. Pulling her free she knelt down looking into the small child's eyes as well as up at her mother. "Listen to your Mother. Stick close to her. Be good." Kyra stood as a few tears welled up in the little girl's eyes. "The Elementals said they would protect you, but Riddick and I have to leave," Kyra raised her eyebrow, as Lajjun was about to say something, "Don't. We don't have time."**_

_**She walked back to the entrance of their room, stopping briefly to hold the doorframe. "**__**Stay**__** safe."**_

_**The image of Ziza's tear stricken face brought back memories of her own when Riddick had left Helion Prime. She pushed those memories to the back of her mind as she moved like the wind itself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kyra looked at her supplies holed up in this cave, which conveniently belied the greater cavern at the back where she had landed her ship. Memories flooded over her as the small warm fire burned near her feet. She leaned back carefully; the bulk of her stomach was something she never fully got used to. Relatively comfortable she looked into the fire, once again stroking her stomach. "I'll tell you the story of the killer and the little girl." Her children shifted and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "I see that's your favorite."

* * *

_**She felt him before she saw him. Riddick showed no sign that he knew she had come up behind them but he knew. Her sudden appearance threw Jarek for a moment causing his body to momentarily seethe in defensive flames. Before Kyra could open her mouth he turned and left. Locking her eyes with Riddick's she asked, "So what's the plan?"**_

"_**We get the hell off this planet." He stated matter-of-factly.**_

"_**Now where have I heard this brilliant plan before?" She scoffed.**_

"_**Well Hujan seems to have put a new twist on things."**_

"_**I'm intrigued." Kyra's voice dripped with sarcasm.**_

"_**Hey don't knock it 'til it kills you." Kyra sniffed incredulously at Riddick as she turned away from him. He pulled her into the shadows and she instinctually followed his lead in time to watch Hujan lead the Necromonger 'ambassadors' towards the docking port. She looked back at Riddick, her face giving him a look like 'you can't be serious'. He only slightly moved his head as if to say 'oh, yes I am'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Once in a dark, Gods forsaken place a killer found and saved a little girl. What the little girl didn't know was that as soon as they got to the shiny kingdom that her Killer would go away." Kyra chewed on a piece of dried meat trying to ignore the heartburn that was quickly building in her chest. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. The little girl was angry for her Killer leaving her there, even if it was with the nicest holy man—who treated her right… Even welcomed her into his budding family." She went silent for a moment remembering Imam. "One day the little girl did something very stupid. She went looking for the Killer. See, she thought that by hooking up with bad people, it'd be easier to find the Killer. She was wrong." Kyra bit down a little harder on the dried meat, heartburn rising. "They took her and did bad things to her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. So then she did bad things to them. She did many bad things to many bad people. But one day she was caught, sent to Slam. She was in another dark and Gods forsaken place, _again_."

* * *

_**The Necromonger ship began its prep and checks for take off. As if to throw their arrogance in the face of all the other ambassadors they urged the flight deck crew to take their time as they boarded. Riddick and Kyra waited just in the shadow of the archway to the flight deck. Riddick knew what he was about to undertake but Kyra didn't and a flash of doubt, unperceivable to others, made Kyra mouth 'tell me, now.' Riddick's lips thinned before he opened his mouth to speak.**_

"_**Riddick." They both turned, shivs ready, to see Hujan. Barely hidden surprise on both their faces—no one was faster or quieter than the both of them! Kyra tilted her head slightly as if to say, 'well this is Riddick's **__**Mother**__** we're talking about here.' "You know what to do. I'll explain the rest to Kyra."**_

"_**No." He said flatly.**_

"_**She's a woman, Riddick. She doesn't need you to hold her hand while I explain a plan to her." Riddick's lips thinned further as Kyra let go of a slight chuckle. Riddick turned back to the Necromonger ship and melted into the shadows, closer and closer. Hujan waited nanosecond longer until she knew Riddick was out of earshot. "Plans change."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"The Killer saved the Woman, which honestly pissed the Woman off, because hey his timing sucked. She didn't need him anymore. She was a killer too." Kyra stopped a moment to listen carefully to the wind again, making sure that wind was all she heard and nothing else; satisfied, she returned to her story. "The two Killers, man and woman, now raced back to the shiny kingdom to save the holy man's family—barely escaping, and not without a price. See, the Killer had gotten hurt. Badly hurt." One of the twins' feet got caught under her rib and she winced. "Hey, no acting up or I won't finish the story." She massaged her stomach softly and eventually relaxed once her children shifted again, as if trying to get a more comfortable spot to listen from. "So like I said, the Killer was hurt bad so now the woman-Killer had to hide all of them in plain sight. A prison planet was the only place they'd be safe from the evil soldiers, at least, for a little while. The woman-Killer found a doctor that patched her Killer up good enough so they could leave again. They found the one planet in all the 'verse they might be safe. And for a brief moment…" Kyra sighed softly, "They found each other all over again. And fell in love."

* * *

"_**I have had a vision, one of which you must listen." Hujan continued with only a few pauses for breath, "When a great fire lights up the very sky you must make a choice. You will fall behind. I have seen it in every version of my visions. I do not see a way of preventing that," Hujan's brows furrowed for a moment, "Forge your own future and you will survive but it will cost you Riddick."**_

"_**Stop! You're not making any sense damnit."**_

"_**You'll have to make a choice between being with Riddick and your survival."**_

"_**How does telling me any of this make a difference?"**_

"_**Because if you prepare you'll have your survival as well as Riddick, but—"**_

"_**There's always a 'but'—"**_

"_**But**__**, one of you must hide and one must run. If you attempt it together you'll be caught. And you my dear, it's **__**your**__** turn to hide." Kyra stepped forward about to say otherwise but Hujan put up her hand, "It's that or put your self, Riddick, and your **__**children**__** at risk." Kyra's face went pale.**_

"_**Wait a second…" Gulped Kyra. '**__**Children'? As in more than one?**__** thought Kyra.**_

_**

* * *

**_

With her heartburn subsiding Kyra put her head back on the rock surface spear in hand letting her senses widen and her body relax for sleep. "The two Killers were happy but once again the evil soldiers found them and they had to keeping moving. The woman-Killer was warned that she had to make a difficult choice. A Seer told her what was coming and so she made her choice." Kyra's eyelids began to slide closed, "I'll tell you the rest of the story another night kids, you've worn your mom out for today." With that Kyra slipped into a light sleep, one hand firmly gripping her spear.


End file.
